Would you Kill for Love?
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori, a detective who is protecting a 16 year old Misao Makimachi from being killed. Feelings begin to form between "cop" and "case". They are now on the run from their enemies who want them BOTH dead!
1. Chapter 1

****

Would you Kill for Love?

I held the handle of my gun with one hand firmly. The other officers and myself stood in a large hallway of a very old and unused mansion. We had an electrical team working on fixing up the power of the mansion, but they said it would take some time. 

We all stood in complete darkness; the only light shining through was the lightning that flashed through the sky every now and then coming from the very small and dirty windows. 

I moved my hand around silently signalling to six officers' to move down the left passageway and get into position. I did the same for the right passageway and then it was four officers and myself heading down the central one. We had received the blue prints of this mansion and worked out a tactical team to raid the place. We started at the bottom and worked our way towards the top of the mansion to be placed in the scenario we were in at the moment. As we positioned ourselves in our respected passageways, officers broke off into pairs, as they stood at closed doors ready to bash them down and search the rooms.

"Ready Detective Sargent." Each officer spoke into their wire telling me they had reached their doors and were ready when I gave my command. I too stood at the end room down the middle passage…knowing this was probably the biggest room in the upstairs area and tightened my grip on my gun.

"NOW!" I spoke firmly into the wire on my long coat bashing the door open to the room. I could hear the echoes of other officers doing the same as they began raiding the rooms. My gun was raised; I was armed and ready to shoot…ready to kill, as my finger was firmly on the trigger. I had raised my other hand for more support and accuracy on my weapon but it also held a torch so I could scan the room of its contents. 

I moved into the darkened room quickly but stealthily as well. I held my gun and the torch steady, sweeping across the room only to find a white sheet draped over a large chair, a set of small chest draws near a large bed with rumpled up bed sheets. To the right of me, dark wooden cupboards lined the entire right wall. I moved quietly towards them, my martial arts skills kicking in. Yes I am an officer, but felt the need not to just think my gun would protect me. It wasn't something I solely relied on. It was a necessity, but if needs be I'd rather use my other skills then kill someone…unless being fired upon first then I would injure them…but not kill them…that is not my way. Each cupboard door was opened slowly and efficiently without making a single sound. Nothing…not a single trace of evidence had any interest in my eyes.

"Clear Sir…" Officers spoke into their wires telling me that they too had found nothing. 

"Sir, we are all clear. I shall contact headquarters and tell them we have found nothing, no clues of her whereabouts." Hannya spoke into his earpiece. He was a very intelligent and trustworthy officer. I have much faith in him as I have appointed him my second in command in all the raids we have done over the years together. 

"Correct Hannya. Everyone move out, there appears to be noth-" I stopped in my tracks from exiting the room and cast my gun and torch over the large spacious room once more. 

"Shinomori? Sir?" I heard Hannya speak, as I hadn't finished what I was going to say to him and the other officers. I moved back into the room knowing something wasn't quite right…something was out of place.

Takani Megumi in Intelligence back at the station had been working with Hannya and myself over every single case we had. This one however, had tested her intelligence, tested her skills…tested all of us in trying to find the young victim. 

"Something isn't right…" I spoke absently into the wire. I moved around the room once more, stepping in further and lifting my gun and torch up at the high ceiling to have a look. Something quite interesting caught my eyes and I moved closer getting a better look so I could judge it for myself.

"Something has been taken…and cut from the ceiling…wires appear to be sticking out of the roof."

"Sir?" Hannya questioned into the earpiece while staying in position wanting to know what my orders were. I looked at the wires closely and moved my torch to approximately where the object would have been pointing too…the large bed with the ruffled sheets.

"It was a camera gentlemen, someone was definitely here early on and they were filming. Check the rooms again and search everything!" 

"But sir what about dusting for evidence on prints later on? Won't we mess that up?" An officer spoke, his police rulebook taking over his better judgement.

"I said check everything officer!" I firmly yelled into the wire.

"These are professionals gentlemen so search everything! See what you can find. See if someone has slipped up giving us a clue on their whereabouts…anything on our victim."

"Yes sir!" Officers replied loud and clear as they went back into the rooms turning them upside down. I moved closer towards the large bed this time. I could feel a fighting chi, but it was very faint and quite weak as though someone was dying. 

My eyes widened slightly, my hand on my gun tightening once more as I cast it and the torch to the carpeted floor. A small delicate and bloody hand clasped the lower part of my trouser leg wanting my attention…needing my help. I quickly descended to the carpet lying on the floor and flashed the torch under the bed…

"Hannya?"

"Yes Sir?" Hannya replied firmly awaiting my instructions.

"Call off the other scheduled raids. I've found her." I placed my gun back into its holster and grabbed the young girl's wrist pulling her from under the bed. She smelled of dry and fresh blood mixed with stale cigarette smoke…possibly two days old. I checked her pulse immediately and found one…a dying one…

"Hannya, get the medical officers in here now!" I yelled to my second in command as I picked the girl up and placed my long coat over her semi-naked form. I had to cast a hand over my eyes, blinking many times to get used to the light as the electrical team had gotten the power working. I watched as the medical staff raced in and began working on the victim.

"She's not breathing!" An officer spoke alarmingly and quickly proceeded with mouth to mouth. 

"Her hearts stopped as well!" The other attending medical officer spoke before preforming CPR. I watched on with my eyes narrowed and my fisted hand shaking as she wasn't gaining consciousness. Minutes had passed, the medical officers stopping as though ready to give up on her and call the time of death.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled loudly and pushed the officers away from the woman and began mouth to mouth and CPR myself.

"Shinomori?" I heard Hannya yell as he was now in the room with the other officers watching me frantically trying to save the girl.

"I'm not going to loose another one!" I yelled through clenched teeth as an explanation to my second in command. Minutes passed again…

"COME ON!" I shouted to the unconscious girl.

"Detective Sargent Shinomori! Its time to stop!" An officer spoke.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. Let go of me!" I furiously spoke as three officers pulled me away from the girl.

"She's dying!" I bellowed towards the officers that were holding me tightly, not letting me go back to the poor victim.

"She's already dead." I cast my green-grey eyes over at Hannya who was shaking his head at me.

"Shinomori…that's enough…" I stopped struggling and the officers loosened me and let go as I finally came to the terrible ordeal of loosing a victim…loosing another victim…such an innocent victim…

"Time of death is…" The medical officer was not able to continue as a loud scream filled the room, echoing through the entire mansion. I watched with wide eyes as the young victim's stared right up and into mine and watched stunned, along with the other officers as she fell back to the carpet with a soft thud.

"H-Help her dammit!" I roared grabbing the attention of every officer and watched as the medical officers went back to working on the girl. After a short period of time one f them finally spoke.

"S-She is stable…" The medical officer looked up at me in bewilderment. He stepped back watching as an Emergency Service team raced in with a stretcher and the usual medical equipment. A drip was placed into the victim's arm and I watched on as the medical team placed the girl onto the stretcher, strapping her in loosely and wheeling her away…heading for Tokyo Private Hospital…the nearest hospital.

"Sir?" Hannya spoke grabbing my attention. I turned to stare at him and spoke my last words before leaving the mansion to write up a small report so far and then needing to go out and buy myself a stiff drink. 

"Report to Captain Saitou we have found the victim. Tell him of her whereabouts and suggest guarding her 24 hours a day. Assign yourself as one of them for a couple of days and make sure you report back to me. I'm on pager and mobile."

"Yes sir." Hannya replied before heading back into the main room to assign certain officers to the first duties.

"Hannya?" I quietly spoke grabbing the man's attention once again.

"Sir…"

"Tell the family we have found their daughter. Its time to get the Makimachi's out of hiding…"

"Yes sir…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Would you Kill for Love?

A week had passed and it was finally time to speak to the young woman. Doctor's orders were not to disturb her for an entire week. Hannya and myself had been the main officers guarding the girl's room. The other officers had families to return home too where as Hannya's family was falling apart and I didn't have one.

"Detective Shinomori is it?" One of the doctors spoke looking up at me. I nodded my head affirmatively and followed him into the room.

"Now remember Detective, the young woman has been through a terrible ordeal. You must be patient and not scare her." I nodded my head silently at him once more watching as he walked over towards the dozing young woman and spoke softly waking her.

"Miss Makimachi a detective is here to speak with you, do you wish to talk with him?" I watched as ocean blue eyes cast a small glance my way and then she rolled over, speaking once and falling back to sleep.

"I'll be checking out tomorrow…I'll make sure I come to the police station to make a statement." The doctor turned to stare at me and then I moved out of the room following his quiet instructions to do so.

"I apologise Detective Shinomori, but I can't let you see her without her permission first."

"Could you give this card to her before she leaves?" I watched the doctor nod his head taking my card and I turned around nodding silently goodbye to Hannya whom was sitting down reading a magazine.

* * * *

(Midnight Cat Club) 

I pulled up on the opposite side of the road to the club. I jogged across the road signalling I small nod to the bouncer at the front who let me in without blinking an eye. There was a line up of about twenty people waiting to get inside but having connections in a place like this was quite handy. 

The club was rather dark; the only lights were a small stream across the long bar and black lights shining on the woman dancing on stage or in cages. I walked swiftly passed the bar grabbing the girls attention by slapping my hand on the hard wood twice.

"The usual Okon." I spoke before moving further into the dark club and heading for the lone figure sitting in the far back corner away from the large crowd, but facing them to check all of them out. He wore dark clothes blending into the shadows of the night. He only spoke if necessary, but the information he provided was always helpful and accurate. I sat down in the vacant chair with my back to the crowd; he liking it to be that way and so I obliged with his wishes. 

"What have you got for me?" I spoke while taking one of the cigarettes he silently offered me and lit it with his zippo.

"Where is the money?" I watched as he leaned back in his chair lighting up another cigarette, the flame showing me his narrowed brown eyes. I pulled out an envelope and placed it on the table sliding it across to him. I watched a yellow envelope flop onto the table as he spoke after Okon delivered my double scotch and coke while placing the envelope in his jacket pocket.

"This was all the information I could get for you so far. Her name is Misao and she is the only child in the family, the proper family."

"Proper?" I questioned the young man in front of me as I pulled out a picture of 'Misao' as he put it. She was wearing tight pair of black trousers with a deep green tank top and black jacket wrapped around her waist.

"Her mother died about five years ago but her father has remarried since then and now has a step son and daughter both aged 22. The Makimachi's are one of the richest in all of Japan, owning many businesses around the place. Hikari, Mr Makimachi's wife does not work, not needing to work and neither do the children because they think "hubby" and "daddy" will provide for their every need."

"And the youngest?" I asked, my eyes glancing over at the man to see him take a another drink of his beer and place it down while talking once more, his own eyes fixed on the dancing girls on stage behind me.

"She's like any regular 17 year old girl. She walks to school or catches the bus, never taking the limousine or any of the other cars the family owns. She hangs out with her friends, going to the movies, to the park or going to sleepovers. She acts like a normal teenager even though she knows she is one of the rich kids in Japan. She's kind and generous, helping out at the retirement village a couple of blocks away from her home every week and buying her friends many gifts. She visits her grandparents every week, from both sides of the family, as well as visiting her mother's grave often. She has two part time jobs, one at a video store and the other at a small café restaurant called Akabeko. It seems she wants to make her own money by herself. She has impeccable grades at school, not failing any subjects since she arrived there and has never missed a single day either. I must say she's very good looking, but has no boyfriend…she has exceptional legs by the way."

"Thanks for that…" I spoke dryly as I listened to the last of it. I placed the paperwork and photos back into the envelope and drank my drink fast. I was ready to leave when he spoke once more.

"There is two more pieces of information that will not be found in that report I gave you...just in case anyone else gets there hands on it, I want you to remember this information for yourself."

"Oh?" I replied intrigued and sat back down in the chair while tucking the envelope into my inner jacket pocket.

"This is not the first time Miss Makimachi has disappeared. I've done a little research and have found out that in the past five years Miss Makimachi has disappeared six times. I was quite intrigued as to know why the police hadn't been involved and decided to do some investigating for myself. I briefly questioned her friends to see whether they knew of her disappearance. Their response was being told from the stepmother and the father that she had gone on a small trip to compete in some martial arts tournaments. However I checked Japan and China for tournaments and there were none in the days the girl was away for and she had not been booked onto any plane flights during those times either. Also I checked the bank statement for the Makimachi's in the past five years and noticed a considerable amount of money being taken out during the time of Misao's disappearance, but have no idea what for though."

"Interesting… Arigatoo Sagara…" I spoke standing up ready to leave once more but the young man caught my wrist with his hand and spoke softly once more getting my full attention again.

"One more thing you won't find in the report is that she worked as a part time model for Yukishiro Enishi, just like Kaoru had." I sat back down in the chair watching as Sagara did the same and he spoke again.

"I found this in Misao's bedroom, hidden amongst many books when I snooped through it the other day for you. Those two never hung out in the same place with Misao's friends, but they were together everytime they modelled for Enishi. They were very close." I reefed the picture from his fingers staring at the smiling girls one arm around each others shoulders, their heads pressed close together looking more like they were both 21 instead of being 17 year olds. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, a flash of Kaoru's smiling face fluttering through my mind for a brief moment.

"I know…what it is like…to loose someone you love Shinomori." Sagara spoke towards me, his usually gruff voice turning softer then usual. 

"I'll call if I need anything more from you." He nodded his head silently and I moved towards the exit, silently waving at Okon and then exited the club, crossing the road and unlocking the door to my deep blue Ute.

"You can come out from the alleyway Hannya." I spoke while turning around leaning against the door watching him walk into the light and towards me.

"Is someone relieving your position at the hospital?" I watched him nod his head affirmatively and I spoke once more while getting into the car.

"What seems to be the problem? Has the department got me under surveillance again?" 

"No Shinomori, I came of my own free will just to see what you do after work. You…relax in this club?"

"Not exactly…" I replied absently while starting the car.

"Ah, then this is the place where you meet Sagara is it not?" I glanced my green-grey eyes over at my friend and ushered him to get into the passenger side. 

"You don't miss anything do you Hannya."

"That's correct Sir." I heard him reply instantly back as I drove off heading for the nearest bar. 

"Tell me, have you spoken to Omasu lately?" The car was silent, Hannya not replying to my question. Obviously the answer was no. He and Omasu had been married since they graduated from high school and had a daughter together. The days were getting tougher on the young woman, never seeing her husband as he worked many hours like myself.

"What of Momo-chan?"

"She'll be 7 next month. I promised her I'd take a couple of weeks off and go on a trip with her. Omasu was also going to come. We are trying to work things out and to be honest I hope Omasu can forgive me for neglecting her and Momo-chan for so long."

"Aa, that is a good idea. I'm sure Momo-chan misses her father very much."

"Not nearly as much as she misses having Uncle Aoshi around." I chuckled lightly as I pulled up at a bar, which was probably about ready to close but Hannya and I could fit in a few drinks before that happened.

* * * *

(The next morning…)

I groaned awake hearing my alarm clock buzz loudly telling me it was 6am and time to get up and get ready for work. Unfortunately I wasn't in the right state of mind for work just yet and hit the alarm clock turning it off and my small but cozzie apartment fell silent once more. I rolled over in my double bed and sat up, but placed my hands on the mattress to balance myself as not to fall unconscious at the dizziness going on inside my head. So a few drinks had turned out to be 20 double scotches and coke…

I stumbled towards my small bathroom completely naked not giving a damn if there was anyone looking into the opened windows…as if anyone knew where this place was anyway. There were only two people that knew this place beside myself.

* * * *

After a short amount of time I forced myself to leave the warmness of the shower and left the bathroom while placing a towel around my narrow waist. I heard a small amount of noise coming from my messy kitchen and mumbled out a small reply before flopping down on one of the stools at the kitchen bench and placing my head on my folded arms.

"Morning Megumi…" She being one of the two people that knew of this place.

"Good morning Aoshi…coffee?" She spoke in her usual cheery voice.

"A big one…with lots of sugar. Clean mugs…actually you might have to wash one for me…" I replied looking over at the dark haired woman.

"I can't believe you live in such a pig sty. At work you are so immaculate." She replied back while placing a hot cup of coffee into my hand for me. I lifted my head for a moment to look up at her through my wet spiky bangs and reasoned with her.

"That's because I always have Captain Saitou up my ass about something, so I have to be a good boy there." Megumi let off her usual laugh and leaned against the kitchen bench looking over at me. 

"Well since you are such a good boy, perhaps it is best to have the coffee to go and hurry up and get dressed or else Captain Saitou will be most displeased if you are late for Miss Makimachi's statement."

"Hai, Hai…" I replied while getting off the stool and headed for my bedroom to dress. I found a clean pair of black trousers and placed them on doing up the zip and laced the belt through the loops but didn't do it up just yet. I came back into the small main room and noticed Megumi was sitting on one of the stools now, one creamy leg crossed over the other as she wore those insanely short skirts to work. I moved like a zombie around the lounge room picking up different shirts to see if any looked clean enough. So I wasn't the most house-trained man, who cares!

I grabbed a deep blue-grey button down shirt from off the chair and placed it on while sitting on the coffee table placing on my socks and shoes and tying them up. I knew Megumi was watching me even though she pretended to be reading the magazine but wasn't.

"I still don't know why I stopped seeing you after being together for so long. You still have a VERY nice body." Megumi emphasised as she got off the stool and waltzing over towards me buttoning up my shirt for me. I stared down into her maroon coloured eyes to see them twinkling mischievously up at me.

"I'm a cop that's why." I spoke pulling her hands away from me and began tucking the shirt in and did up the button and the belt on the trousers. I grabbed my holster and gun clasping it to my belt and got my second gun tucking it into my trousers letting it rest at the small of my back. I grabbed my black jacket placing it on, but leaving it open.

"As am I Aoshi, you forget we work at the same place."

"Yes, but I work in the field remember? It would be a lot of responsibility on your behalf to take in someone like me. I'm sloppy and a lousy cook and hardly ever around. Besides how much would it hurt if I were here one day and then the next I've been killed in the line of duty? It's best if I'm a single man. At least that way I won't have to worry about leaving you…or another woman on their own…"

"Still…I can't believe I gave up this…" Megumi spoke softly while raising her hand to my chest and abdomen muscles.

"Because Megumi dear…you fell in love with someone else." I watched as she gasped softly, having been caught off guard like that. Her maroon eyes wide with shock, her cheeks pink in colour as she stared up into my green-grey ones.

"How?" She whispered softly and I placed a croaked smile on my lips speaking softly once more while tapping her nose once and then left my small and very hidden apartment.

"I've known you for years Megumi…do not think me dumb, I can tell…I can see it in your eyes. Are you coming?" I watched as she hurriedly left the apartment and walked quickly down the alleyway heading for her white sedan. I slowly walked behind her knowing I'd completely embarrassed her, something very rare to do to the composed woman. I got in the passenger side and sat quietly as we drove down the busy Tokyo road. I cast my eyes over at Megumi to see her cheeks were just returning to their normal colour.

"Are you going to tell me his name?" I spoke quietly breaking into a conversation.

"Iie…" Megumi replied instantly and I smirked over at her while mumbling once more before placing on my dark sunglasses and closing my eyes for a short nap before reaching the police headquarters.

"Always the sly fox…not telling me anything…"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	3. Chapter 3

****

Would you Kill for Love?

"Oi sleepyhead, we're here." I blinked my eyes open and got out of Megumi's car heading up the stairs with her towards the entrance of the building.

"Good morning detectives." An officer spoke as he opened the door for us as he and his partner where leaving to go on patrol.

"Good Morning!" Megumi spoke happily and I just gave a small grunt while walking into headquarters and slowly followed Megumi as she said good morning to every single person we passed on the way. We stopped at Captain Saitou's office door and I leaned back against the far wall, my head cast to the side and still wearing my sunglasses as Megumi knocked twice on the door.

"Come in Detectives." We heard his muffled voice and Megumi opened the door and she walked in and sat down in one of the chairs while I stood at the opened doorway.

"You are late." He spoke in his usual monotone voice and leaned back in his leather chair, one leg crossed over the other and a cigarette burning in the ashtray. I lift my hand up moving my sleeves away to read the time on the watch: 7:40am

"You're going to squabble over ten minutes?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised. I glanced over at Megumi to see her glaring at me.

"Do come in and close the door behind you Shinomori." I did what he said and sat down in the vacant chair beside Megumi.

"Miss Makimachi has finally arrived and is situated in Interview Room 2. She did not come here of her own free will either. I had Hannya and Hyotokko pick her up as she was trying to leave the hospital without our knowledge."

"And what is her statement?" Megumi asked and we watched as Captain Saitou placed his elbows on his wooden desk leaning his chin on his entwined fingers. I narrowed my eyes as his gold ones stared over at me the whole time while he answered Megumi's question.

"She has not made a statement yet. 'First in first serves' was her small comment and then she only asked for Shinomori." 

"Perhaps it is best if we not keep her waiting then." I spoke standing up from the chair and heading for the office door.

"Shinomori, I wish for you to observe her for the moment, at least tell me what you think of her." I nodded my head walking out of the office with Megumi and Captain Saitou following close behind. I opened the door towards the small observation room with the one way window and looked inside seeing the young woman sitting down with a male police officer and then Megumi entered the room sitting down in the vacant chair.

"Where is Detective Shinomori?" Miss Makimachi spoke.

"He is unavailable at the present time. Perhaps you'd like to tell us instead?" I listened to Megumi speak and watched as Miss Makimachi folded her arms answering Megumi's question.

"Perhaps I suggest you make him available to talk. You cannot hold me here forever…I will walk." I arched an eyebrow at her small speech. She did have a point and finally I spoke giving a small suggestion to Saitou.

"Send in Hannya…alone." I turned to face Saitou to see him nod his head and Hannya opened the door to leave the room.

"You know what to do." I replied once more and watched him nod his head affirmatively. Saitou still stood at the back of the small observation room lighting up a cigarette. God I could kill for one of those right now.

"What is the meaning of this?" Saitou spoke while moving closer and blowing the smoke in my direction as though tempting me to snatch it from his fingers, which he knew I could.

"Just watch…" I absently replied while my eyes watched the door close as Hannya walked over to whisper for Megumi and the other officer to leave the interview room. 

"What is going on?" Miss Makimachi spoke watching as the officer's left the room and another one sat down in the chair, his feet on the table his eyes staring into hers, never looking away.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Its not working you know…" She spoke and then cast her eyes away from Hannya moving them around the bland room. I placed on a small smirk knowing she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Who wouldn't though? Your sitting in a medium sized room with two chairs and a metal table, a one way mirror each criminal or victim knowing they are being watched by someone. To top that all off you have a male officer, a very tall and well built officer doing nothing but staring right at you…not saying a single word…not evening moving an inch.

"Stop staring at me you weirdo!" Miss Makimachi yelled standing up from her chair and moving around the room as though the cracks on the wall had become the most lively and interesting thing. She moved around the room and then came to the window only seeing her own reflection. I watched her eyes narrow as though she wished to have x-ray vision wanting to peer inside to see who was watching her.

"Where is Detective Shinomori?" Again Miss Makimachi asked. Hannya turned around to stare silently at the young woman, his reflection watching hers in the window. I watched with an eyebrow raised as she punched the actual window with her fisted hand.

"What are you watching? Do you want me to perform a little dance too? All you cops are bastards!" Miss Makimachi's fisted hand had turned flat lying it against the window still staring.

"Sit down Miss Makimachi." Hannya spoke in an emotionless voice to the young woman. It felt strange though, as though she could sense I was behind there staring into her eyes as her blue ones looked up into mine even though she was staring at her own reflection.

"I won't ask again Miss Makimachi…SIT DOWN!" Hannya spoke with more force as he stood up slamming his hand on the table letting it echo through the interview room. I placed my hand on the window, my larger one covering hers watching those eyes flicker for a moment, but then they narrowed in anger as she turned around swiftly walking towards the chair, but not before kicking Hannya's over.

"Quite the feisty young woman Shinomori." Saitou spoke from beside me and I lowered my hand from the window placing it back into my trouser pocket watching as Hannya picked up the chair and sat back down quietly staring at Miss Makimachi once more. She had crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms across her chest as though ignoring Hannya.

"Not feisty…she is afraid…" I spoke absently while heading for the door.

"Shinomori?" Saitou questioned, wanting to know what I was up to. I had moved to a small cupboard getting out a tape recorder and placed it into the pocket of my jacket. I pulled out a wire and attached it to the skin on my chest and turned it on before buttoning up my shirt again.

"Can you hear me Megumi?" I spoke and received a soft yes in my ear as her answer.

"She will not speak here Saitou. It is time…" I opened the door and closed it silently behind me not even getting his permission to take the 'client' away from headquarters.

"Shall we go?" I asked watching the young woman jump slightly not even hearing me open the door to the interview room. She stared over at me for a split second then got up taking her small backpack with her and hurriedly left the interview room. I walked quietly beside her as we left the police station walking down the stairs.

"That guy was so creepy." I heard her mumble softly and knew many people thought that about Hannya before even getting to know him.

"Where do you wish to talk?" I spoke interrupting her thoughts watching as she glanced up at me and then back to the pavement answering me.

"Central Business District." 

"Why there?" I questioned while flagging down a taxi.

"There are many people there. If I feel the need to disappear I will." I stayed completely quiet as I opened the door getting into the cab after Miss Makimachi got in and shifted across.

"What? You don't think I can disappear?" She stubbornly questioned me with her arms folded.

"CBD please… I never said such a thing Miss Makimachi. I have every faith in you just vanishing…after all…isn't this the sixth time?"

* * * *

(Inside Police Headquarters)

"Sixth time? Takani what is he on about?" I could hear Captain Saitou say to Megumi as he was listening in as well. I was staring at Misao's shocked face, her lips moving but nothing came out.

"I-I don't know Captain. I wasn't aware this had happened before." Megumi answered back and I could hear her tapping on her laptop keyboard as she began taking notes. I knew she would be holding a small smile on her lips. She knew I had informants and she knew I wasn't one to tell all the facts until I solved a case. I bet Saitou was fuming now.

"You better explain yourself once you get back to the office Shinomori!" I heard Saitou reply, obviously through clenched teeth. Yeah, real scary words from the "big man".

* * * * 

After travelling, for what felt like hours the cab finally came to a complete stop and I stepped out paying the driver and telling him to keep the change. Miss Makimachi and I began walking down the busy street heading into the main shopping area.

"Well?" I questioned and watched as she stopped in front of me and turned around to look up at me with narrowed blue eyes.

"What? Excuse me? What are you doing?" I questioned quietly while staring down at her bowed head, her hands moving through my pockets.

"If you're trying to steal my wallet…you're doing a very bad job of it." I replied sarcastically but watched as she pulled out the small tape recorder.

"You think you were so smart to carry this with you huh?" I watched as she threw it into a trashcan and then kept walking.

"You just threw away police property, I'm going to have to report you." I spoke walking beside her.

"Big deal…" I heard her mumble and we kept walking heading into a small café, but it was packed with people chatting and mingling loudly.

"Sit down." I complied with her wishes as we sat next to the window me facing the main road looking at the pedestrians passing by.

"May I get you something?" A short waitress spoke.

"White coffee no sugar and…" Misao left off waiting for me to finish.

"Double scotch and coke." I watched Misao cast me a glance and then she looked down at her watch reading the time. The waitress left and I fished through my pockets pulling out a packet of crumpled cigarettes, placing one into my mouth and lighting it up.

"You know those kill people right?" Miss Makimachi questioned while leaning back in the chair with her arms folded once more.

"I'm sure my job will do that first." I replied dryly and thanked the waitress who brought my drink over taking a sip of it. Yep, it was damn good to have a fix in the morning. I glanced my eyes out the window and narrowed them watching a man in a grey trenchcoat pretending to read the newspaper when his attention was actually trained on us…well Miss Makimachi anyway.

"Its time to go." I spoke to Misao watching as she blinked up at me, as I drank my drink in nothing flat and placed some money on the table. She stood up without even questioning me and we exited the café walking down the street once more. Out of the corner of my eye the man suddenly began to follow us on the other side, stopping every now and then to look in some shop windows like an idiot. As if I didn't know what he was really up to. Misao walked quickly beside me, not really knowing what was going on, but trusted me enough to follow my exact moves. I stopped in front of a window…a very expensive dress shop and slung my arm over the young woman's shoulders.

"W-What are you doing?" Miss Makimachi stuttered out and I pulled her closely against me and pointed in the window as though commenting on the dress the mannequin was modelling but spoke differently.

"Look in the window…just to the left and tell me what you see." Misao stared up at me for a brief moment but did what I said. I felt her stiffen slightly that being all the answer I needed so far.

"Megumi, I need a search done on a man. Tall, probably my height, black hair, dark eyes, nothing but skin and bone and what looks to be a scar on his face. A long straight line down his left cheek."

"You were wearing a wire?" Misao mumbled softly against me, her blue eyes staring up at me with unshed tears glistening in them. Shit! I hated it when woman got emotional.

"That's going to be pretty hard Aoshi. There could be hundreds of men in Japan with that description." Megumi replied.

"Just do it!" I spoke and started walking, my arm still wrapped around Misao, pretending we were a couple.

"T-Try…Fugita Daisuke…" Misao mumbled softly against me.

"Megumi did yo-"

"Yeah I heard…" She replied without letting me finish. I stood at another dress shop making Misao lift her head to look at it and I pointed once more as though we were both deciding on what dress to buy for her.

"Fugita Daisuke, age unknown. Address unknown. Reported for 3 counts of murder, brought up on 5 assault charges but was never taken to trial on the murders. According to the database he's been reported as part of a group known only as the Black Dragons…wait… He's been reported as missing, but presumed dead!"

"Well I guess the dead do walk amongst the living." I replied dryly to Megumi after receiving the information. 

"Shinomori, stay there, we'll have someone come and collect the both of you." I heard Saitou order but we all fell silent as Misao began talking while ushering me to walk again, her arm wrapping around my waist.

"You people don't understand. You think he's the only one? It goes deeper then that. He's just a small warning…its his job for you to notice him…for me to notice him, but Detective Shinomori has prevented me from doing so…to him anyway…so he does nothing but stay in the background. There are more…many more then you think and if they find out…find out I've spoken about anything…I'm dead!" I glanced my eyes in a window and they widen in horror as the man had disappeared.

"SHIT!" I cursed softly while hurrying my footsteps to the nearest shop.

"Shinomori what's happening?" I heard Saitou speak.

"They know…they've known all along what I've been doing. This has been a complete setup. They've known since Miss Makimachi left the hospital, to going to the police station and to me arriving and taking her out of there. They know everything!" I pulled Misao into a dress shop and closed the door walking towards the counter to speak with the woman.

"Can I help you Sir?" I flipped open my badge and watched her glance at it and then up at me as I spoke once more.

"This is an emergency, do you have a back door to the shop?" I watched her point down a narrow hallway and I pushed Misao towards it while getting out my gun from its holster.

"Go Misao…I'm right behind you." Misao raced down the narrow passageway and opened the backdoor stepping into a dark alleyway. I raced behind her, looking back every now and then to see whether we were being followed…nothing. I grabbed Miss Makimachi's hand and raced towards a large trash container full of garbage.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to get in…just for a minute." I spoke picking her up and dumping her in while placing the lid down for a moment. I hid around the side of it and stared down at innocent brown eyes…a young homeless boy staring at me and then over to my black gun. I searched through my pockets pulling out some money and handed it to the boy.

"Its okay kid, just take the money and get out of here fast." He nodded his head racing off, but to my horror I heard the back door to the shop slam closed and watched as gunshots were fired, the boy falling to the ground, blood spraying everywhere, his body thumping loudly as it hit the concrete.

"Put the fucking gun down!" I ordered loudly coming out of hiding and pointing my own gun at the criminal.

"Fugita Daisuke, you're under arrest." I narrowed my eyes as he began laughing loudly.

"You cops are so stupid." I watched as he pulled the trigger on his gun and I tried moving out of the way, but the bullet encased itself into my left shoulder and I flinched slightly pulling my right finger back on my own gun. Fugita went down cold, the bullet entering his heart. I still held my gun firmly in my right hand walking cautiously towards the fallen man. I bent down checking his vitals…no pulse…I'd killed him.

"SHINOMORI?" I heard Saitou yell.

"I need a unit down here. At the back of "Silk 'n' Satin" I'm sure the woman will call the police anyway. Fugita Daisuke is dead and a young boy, aged between 12 to 15 killed by Fugita is also dead. His identity unknown." I raced over to the large garbage container and opened the lids to see Miss Makimachi huddled in one of the corners, her hands placed over her ears.

"Miss Makimachi, we must get out of here." I watched her eyes opened, red and puffy from tears. Oh shit! I'd scared the crap out of her. Her hands were shaking but she grabbed onto mine and I pulled her out placing her on her own two feet.

"What have you done?" She whispered softly looking at the dead man behind us, but I had no time to answer as I grabbed her hand with mine and began running towards the street. I heard her gasp as we raced passed the dead boy in the alleyway.

"This is were we say goodbye Saitou." I spoke while racing down the street with Miss Makimachi puffing heavily beside me trying to keep up.

"Don't you dare Shinomori! Don't you dare take off that wi-" I heard no more as I ripped off the wire throwing it in the street and turned down another corner flagging down a taxi.

"What did you do that for?" She spoke alarmingly as I hurriedly pushed her into the taxi. Pulling her against me as I lay across the back seat not wanting anyone to see us. I flipped open my badge letting the driver look at it through the rear vision mirror and spoke my orders.

"My name is Detective Sargent Shinomori. I want you to look straight ahead as though no one is in the cab. I want you to turn off your available sign pretending you are finishing your shift. Do not stop for anything or anyone and take me to the MCC, do you understand me?" I watched him nod silently and he sped off doing exactly what I said. 

I grabbed my pager and paged the one person I knew I could trust at the moment. I finally looked down noticing I had accidentally placed Miss Makimachi half under me. Her wide blue eyes stared up into mine a couple of tears falling down her red cheeks. Oh hell…not again!

"Gomen nasai, but you'll have to stay under me for a little while longer. I apologise if I'm heavy…" I watched as she shook her head negatively at me and whispered softly against me.

"It's not that… They know who you are now…they know your face and that you're with me. They won't stop…won't stop until your dead… You…risk your life for me…" I stared silently into her eyes watching as she closed them tightly, willing the other tears away. I moved my head down and whispered softly into her ear.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I can't let anything happen to you. Your case connects with all the others I have worked on for many years and I need your help to place these criminals behind bars for good. Right now we can't let anyone know where you are…I am the only one you can trust. Do you trust me Miss Makimachi?"

"H-Hai…" I heard her soft reply and felt the car stop, indicating we were here. I glanced out the window, no one in sight and got off of Miss Makimachi and out of the car. I handed the man some money and pulled out my gun tapping it on his car door.

"If you tell anyone of this matter…" I watched him shake his head as I began freaking the guy out thinking I'd come back to kill him. I stepped away from the car and watched him speed off.

"That wasn't really tactful Detective Shinomori." I grabbed Misao's hand with my left one and hurriedly walked across the road towards the club and opened the door even though it was actually closed.

"Aoshi? What are you doing here? You know we are closed right?" Okon spoke from a group of tables and chairs she began placing around the club and wiping them down, getting them ready for later on. I waved the woman over and she placed down her cloth looking up at me and then down at Misao to see her slightly shaking and rather dirty…not to mention the smell of garbage was on the both of us.

"Okon meet Miss Makimachi. Do you think you can get her washed up and into some other clothes for me?" I watched her nod her head pulling Miss Makimachi towards the back room.

"He's already here." I heard Okon speak and made my way towards Sagara who sat in the corner smoking a cigarette.

"You look like shit." He bluntly spoke as I sat down, my right hand moving to my left shoulder, the pain of being shot now just beginning to ache. I roughly took one of the cigarettes he offered me and placed it in my mouth and lit it up taking a long drag from it.

"What is the problem?" He questioned softly.

"I need you to take Miss Makimachi here." I spoke while slipping a piece of paper into his hand along with a key.

"In the draw next to the television there is a small box, an envelope with money should be situated inside…take it…for doing this favour for me." I watched as Sagara nodded his head and I stood up with him and walked towards a now clean Miss Makimachi and Okon.

"You are in over your head Shinomori." Sagara spoke and I knew this was true. I looked over at him and nodded my head silently agreeing.

"Save your breath honey, he's a very stubborn man." I heard Okon speak to Misao and wanted to know whom she was talking about…me I had guessed…but I knew Okon wouldn't say anything and so I never questioned.

"Miss Makimachi, you'll be safe with Sagara. He'll take you from here. I'll see you soon…" I spoke while turning away and heading for the main door with Okon beside me.

"She is worried about you Aoshi…and quit frankly so am I." 

"I'll be fine Okon, just hand me a small first aid kit you keep behind the counter." I watched Okon move off shaking her head and mumbling stubborn man. 

She came back seconds later placing the small kit in my jacket pocket and placed a kiss on my cheek. I nodded my head at her knowing what she was going to say and turned to face Sagara and is Makimachi speaking once more before leaving the club.

"You keep her safe Sagara."

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: HIYA! I love how you are guessing already and making decisions on this story already. It makes me happy thinking that I can place a bit of mystery into the story and keep people guessing. I think for the next few days this is the main story I'll be working on…

Who knows…the way I'm going could mean I could actually finish it! Won't that be a real change Mara-san? Is this intriguing anyone yet? I'm actually excited about this story cause well…its not just romance, there is mystery and action in it too…

Till next time… (Which could be rather soon)


	4. Chapter 4

****

Would you Kill for Love?

I walked into police headquarters as though nothing was wrong with me and yet my arm hurt like hell. I had only wrapped the bandage quickly around my shoulder and arm and came straight to the station knowing Saitou would be pulling his hair out by now…okay so maybe that's a bit off…more like…smoking many cigarettes!

I walked down the passageway certain officers eyeing me off as though they knew something was up. I came across Captain Saitou's closed door and knocked once before entering without his permission.

"Aoshi!" Megumi spoke slightly stunned and I waved her to sit back down. Hannya was in the room also, with Saitou sitting behind his desk fully alert now.

"What gave you the right to take off that wire? I gave you no such order!" Captain Saitou demanded while standing up from his leather chair.

"They knew Saitou! Didn't you think it was a bit strange that all of this has happened so quickly? I mean them finding out exactly where Miss Makimachi and myself where? They knew exactly what was going on and they probably knew every word we spoke as well."

"You don't mean…"

"The wire was tapped…and we probably had a trace on us as well. Not to mention getting the cab so suddenly, just conveniently driving past the station." I replied cutting Megumi off.

"Where is Miss Makimachi?" Hannya questioned, but I kept quiet not replying to him.

"Shinomori?" Saitou spoke moving from around his desk to face me properly. I took a deep breath eyeing him off and spoke back.

"Look the only reason Miss Makimachi is alive is because she's with me. I can protect her and keep her safe until I find out all the information I need from her." I watched as Saitou was just about to butt in and I spoke once more becoming frustrated.

"Saitou for once in your life stop being an asshole and trust me! You have a lead, sure a dead one, but you have his name and some group called the Black Dragons. Go into the seedy parts of Japan and listen to the people talk. I'm sure you can dig something up. The only way Miss Makimachi will live is if she stays hidden."

"What if they find you?" Megumi spoke alarmingly as she got up out of the chair. I placed on a small smile facing her for a moment and then turned back to stare at Saitou.

"If it comes to that, I won't stop running and hiding with her. If needs be I'll make her disappear for good."

"And what if something happens to you?" Saitou asked, his arms crossing over his chest, his gold eyes narrowing.

"If I die, someone will know of her whereabouts and will not give her away unless I tell them to."

"Alright Shinomori… For now you are the eyes and ears of this case and Miss Makimachi's protector. Is there anything you need?" I placed on a smirk and spoke one word.

"Money…"

"WHAT!?!" I heard Megumi yell exasperated. 

"They know who I am Saitou. Do you actually think I'm stupid enough to use my credit cards? They've probably got all the information that they can find on me and have my cell phone tapped. Here take it." I spoke placing it on the table after getting out the chip and placing it in my pocket. There was no way I was letting him have that much information into my cell phone. I watched Saitou move towards his desk draw and open it up pulling out an envelope full of money.

"How much do you need?" I snatched the entire envelope from his hands, his eyes widening ever so slightly at my fast reflexes and placed the envelope into my inner jacket pocket.

"I'm sure that will be sufficient for now. I'll be in touch." I replied heading for the door.

"Be careful Aoshi!" Megumi spoke and I turned around giving her a reassuring wave and left the office with Hannya following close behind.

"Sir, if you need help you ca-" I lifted up my hand stopping Hannya from saying anything else.

"I can't let you in Hannya, I'm sorry. I know we have been in dangerous situations together, but I want Hannya to make it to Momo-chan's seventh birthday…and the many others after that."

"Fearing the worst Sir?" Hannya replied while walking beside me once more as we exited the building.

"No just being rational. You have a family Hannya, I don't want them going to your funeral and my guilt rising within me, thinking that I could have done something to prevent it. If I ever felt the need I was in danger and needed someone to watch and protect Miss Makimachi it would be you Hannya." I got into my black Ute and started the engine watching as Hannya got in as well.

"Do not think I'm stupid Sir, I know you are being followed. Shall we play a game with them?" I smirked over at my long time friend and sped off down the streets of Tokyo a car screeching after us.

"I'm assuming we are supposed to know they are behind us correct?" Hannya question while taking of his jacket, shirt and cap while staring into the rear vision mirror.

"It is their way." I replied while placing my foot on the gas a little faster and headed round another corner swiftly getting everything out of my pockets and letting Hannya place them in his. Lucky for the both of us we were the same height, both dark haired and resembled the same build as well. I screeched around another corner and applied the brakes while swiftly getting out of the car and reefing my jacket and shirt off throwing them at Hannya whom was now sitting in the drivers seat of my Ute.

"Do you actually think they would buy this?" Hannya questioned once more and I shrugged my shoulders hoping to the gods they would.

"Take them right back to where they started from Hannya." I replied and then hit the side of the car door telling him to get going before they screeched around the corner themselves. I watched him speed off and quickly hid in a nearby alleyway behind some garbage watching and waiting. I sighed quietly in relief watching the black BMW race past heading after Hannya. I got up and placed Hannya's cap, shirt and jacket on and raced further into the alleyway knowing Sagara would not stick around for long and needed to make sure Miss Makimachi was okay.

* * * *

I swiftly ran up the back way towards the dingy apartment I lived in, my gun poised in my hand as I scanned around the place wanting to know if I had been followed. Not a soul in sight. I came towards the high wood fence and clicked the latch walking into the small backyard and closing the gate without making a sound. I made my way up the three steps, memorising where the creaks where and missing each one. I fished through my trouser pockets grabbing a single key and unlocked the back door heading inside, while softly closing it behind me and locking it once more. Again I scanned the small room, searching each blind spot to my eyes cautiously and found nothing except a small note lying on the coffee table. I opened it up, reading the contents inside:

__

'Shinomori,

Always taking too long so I left. Don't panic though, she's safe and sound asleep in the bed. Keep the money by the way…you'll need another favour from me someday soon…

Sagara'

I shook my head crunching up the note and placing it in my pocket while walking towards the bedroom door and pushing it open. It gave off a small screeching noise but just like Sagara said, Miss Makimachi was sound asleep, curled up on her right side, hugging one of the pillows to her chest.

I slowly walked away from the door, but leaving it open and made my way towards the bathroom taking off Hannya's cap, shirt and jacket. I grabbed a needle and thread and held it in my mouth for the mean time while grabbing a small mirror to have a look at he bullet hole at the back of my shoulder…luckily in some sense it had gone straight through.

"Need a hand?" I turned swiftly around seeing Miss Makimachi leaning against the doorframe. I silently watched as she moved around the bathroom grabbing a few towels and opening up a cupboard getting out a first aid kit. She took the needle and thread from between my teeth and walked out of the bathroom not saying a single word.

"I was using that you know." I spoke from inside the bathroom.

"Stop being stubborn and come out of there. I've read about this stuff before so stop being a baby and let me help you." I shook my head walking out of the bathroom and into the main room where Misao sat on the couch already to sew me up. Great…this was going to be one hell of a case I needed to solve so I didn't have to put up with a brat like this!

"Come on already! It could get an infection." Miss Makimachi replied once more and I sat on the ground letting her attend to my back first. I hissed softly, my hands clenching as she began cleaning the wound with disinfectant.

"This might hurt…" She mumbled softly and I nodded my head, but kept still as she began to close the wound, stitching my skin back together…well that's what I hoped for anyway. I had my eyes closed lightly dozing, the full effects of being shot finally hitting me hard and fast. My eyes snapped open however when I felt a hand press against my chest, my green-grey eyes staring into blue ones.

"How long have I been asleep?" I questioned her and watched as she placed on a small smile while finishing off the sewing on the front of my shoulder.

"About five minutes… Here drink this…" Miss Makimachi spoke while handing me a glass of really foggy water.

"What is it?" I spoke back, but ended up drinking the contents anyway and moved to get up heading for my bedroom not even waiting for an answer. I flopped down onto my bed, pulling my gun out of my holster and placing it on the chest of draws, while I pulled the other one from the back of my trousers and held it tightly in my hand, ready for action. As soon as my head hit the soft pillows I took a deep breath inhaling the feminine scent caressing them and I began to fade away…falling to sleep…while mumbling softly to Miss Makimachi…

* * * *

(Begin the dreaming…)

"Aoshi-niichan come play with me?" I groaned hearing her voice. How long had it been since I heard it the last?

"Iie Kaoru-chan I can't. I've got to go to work." I heard myself reply to the six year old Kaoru. Her deep blue eyes pouted at me, her tiny hands dropping the flowers she had been picking in rejection.

"Aoshi-niichan doesn't love me anymore?" Was Kaoru's soft reply, her shoulders shaking slightly as she sniffled, tears falling down her chubby face. I hated it when she'd give me this huge guilt trip…it always worked on me. I was walking towards her and sat down at the pond, placing Kaoru in my lap looking at our reflections. I was merely 14 and taking care of Kaoru as though she were my own child and yet I was still a child myself. Mother…mother had gone, wanting to be with father again. She had died…right before our eyes; riddled with cancer…her one wish for us was to go walking in the forest on a beautiful sunny and windy day, to throw her ashes into the air…

__

'So the breeze can catch me and help me float my way to heaven…where I can watch over the both of you…with tochan beside me…'

"You know that's not true Kaoru-chan. Aoshi-niichan loves you very much, just as much as kachan and tochan do. Even though they aren't here anymore they'll love us forever." I heard myself whisper to my sister as we both stared into the pond. 

A bright smile was on Kaoru-chan's face now, the sadness in her eyes forgotten. I watched as she stood up in my lap, her small hands coupling my cheeks.

"Will Aoshi-niichan love Kaoru-chan forever too?" I could see myself smiling brightly back at her…never was I so open to smile…except for my Kaoru-chan…my imoto-chan…

"Hai, Hai Kaoru-chan…" Giggles bubbled up from her throat as she jumped out of my lap running towards the neighbours house.

"Ja ne Aoshi-niichan, I'm going to Gensai-sensei's place now!" Kaoru-chan had yelled waving happy at me.

"Aoshi-niichan you have to come to the school play and watch me. I can't do this without you…please say you'll come and watch me?" I stared down into pleading blue eyes. Kaoru was now 12 years old…how time flew when I was working so hard to provide for us. It was simpler now, me becoming a police officer, but I had responsibilities to attend to and Kaoru knew this very much.

"Kaoru-chan, you know I can't make this promise for you, but I'll see what I can do okay?" I watched her place on a small smile and then I bent down giving her a comforting hug, which she ended up returning, never able to stay mad at me for too long.

I had come that night, bursting my way into the school hall, certain parents looking at me as I moved down the aisle wearing a police uniform. I knew the Captain would have a field day knowing I left the office without permission, but this was something I wouldn't miss for anything. 

I moved into the middle and located a spare seat and sat down watching the curtain rise and there stood my Kaoru-chan looking all grown up. She held a bright smile on her lips, but how I looked into those eyes seeing their sadness as she scanned the room trying desperately to see me in the crowd. That is when her eyes met mine and they sparkled with happiness knowing I was here and supporting her…watching her…giving her the attention she desperately needed at an age where she was growing up, becoming a young teenage woman. 

The one night show had ended successful, parents commenting on the wonderful props and how well each student was in character. I had stood up that night…giving the class my own standing ovation and then other parents followed, but selfishly I was only clapping for Kaoru-chan.

I was getting up ready to leave the hall when I watched the red curtain begin to move around, someone trying desperately to come out.

"AOSHI-NIICHAN!" I heard being yelled and stopped walking towards the exit and turned around watching as Kaoru-chan raced towards me, jumping up and hugging me tightly around the neck.

"Arigatoo Aoshi-niichan…" Kaoru-chan had whispered softly into my ear. I pulled away slightly and smiled down into her sparkling eyes.

"I'm so proud of you…" I could hear myself whisper.

"Will you love me Aoshi-niichan? Will you love me always?" Kaoru had spoken. She said this every night, knowing what my answer would be, but needing to hear it anyway.

"Hai, hai Kaoru-chan, now get some rest… I'll see you tomorrow morning." I watched on as she fell asleep…fading away into nothingness. I tried reaching for her, pulling her back into the light but she wouldn't come. Kaoru-chan wanted to leave…wanted to leave me alone…

(Dreaming has ended…)

* * * *

"DON'T GO!" I yelled snapping my eyes open and grabbing my gun seeing a blurred figure sitting beside me. I pointed my gun at its chest, but listened to it squeal lightly and fall off the bed, the sound of water splashing everywhere. I focused my eyes properly and stared down into wide blue ones, Miss Makimachi's hand placing over her rapidly beating heart. 

"You scared the shit out of me." I spoke gruffly while sitting up, flinching lightly at the growing pain in my left arm, but placed my gun on the chest of draws with my other one.

"I scared the shit out of you? You scared the shit out of me!" Miss Makimachi replied while standing up and taking the now empty bowl of water and cloth out of the room. 

I eventually got up and followed her into the main room watching as she grabbed the cloth trying to rid herself of water. She turned around facing me and I grabbed one of my shirts off the lounge and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Her blue eyes stared silently up at me and then she snatched the shirt from my hands and walked towards the bathroom. I moved around my small kitchen looking for a clean mug but found none and ended up sitting on one of the stools and began unwrapping the bandage around my arm.

"Let me do that…" I heard Miss Makimachi say and she walked towards me now dressed in one of my white work shirts. It fell loosely around her stopping mid way down her thighs. I hate to admit it…but Sagara was right, she had great legs. I cast my head to the side letting her take care of me. When the hell had I ever done that before? I cast my mind back to the woman I had…well been acquainted with but not once did I let them help me like Miss Makimachi was. Aside from the fact I never took a bullet for them either…

"You were sweating and I came in to look after you. You told me not to go…not to use anything…not to touch anything…not to call anyone and so I stayed in the room until you started moaning something. I went to get some water and a cloth and then you…

"Scared the shit out of me." I finished for her and Miss Makimachi placed on a small smile while doing up the bandage once more.

"You should be fine, but take these…it will help with the pain." I got off the stool taking the tablets Miss Makimachi had given me and let the dissolve in a semi-clean cup. I brought it over to the coffee table and watched as Miss Makimachi moved towards the television and flip it on searching the channels for something to watch. She was unable to however, as I moved over flipping it off and waving for her to sit down.

"I think its about time we have a talk Miss Makimachi, wouldn't you agree with me?"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Authors Notes: Minna-san, this is running smoothly and I'm so happy! I thought I'd leave it here so I could start a fresh chapter of Misao's story and what she's gotten involved in. 

Don't panic though cause all should be revealed soon…maybe…and yes Kenshin and Yahiko will be in this story as well…playing vital roles okay? H and Sagara should be revealed soon as well…you'll see…he has some pretty interesting photo's to show…ja ne…


	5. Chapter 5

****

Would you Kill for Love?

Miss Makimachi nodded her head and sat down on the lounge getting herself comfortable. I guess we would be sitting down for a while, but I left to walk into the kitchen to get us some coffee and came back placing it on the table remembering hers was white with no sugar. I rummaged through the draw near the television and pulled out a tape recorder and new tape placing it on the coffee table as well. I could feel Miss Makimachi's eyes staring at me as I sat on the ground placing a black top over me, to cover up the wound on my shoulder and a few other scars I had received over the years.

"Do you have to record me?" Miss Makimachi spoke her eyes wavering slightly. I gave her a silent, but stern look and watched her eyes drift away as she mumbled out her reply.

"Right…stupid question." I pressed record on the tape and sat leaning against the coffee table as she began talking.

"I don't know who the main person is in all of this. I just have my suspicions, which I'll say when I'm ready. When I was 10 years old, my mother began acting differently, almost scared about something, but I wasn't too sure and so it never bothered me at all. I guess she placed it down that I was too young to understand, but there were many things I understood, more then she'll ever know. When I was 11 my mother thought I was so beautiful that she asked if I wanted to do some modelling, just for local stores and just for fun as well. I had gone along and it came to me so naturally that I met a man called Yukishiro Enishi." I fisted my hand hearing that name…that name I hated so much!

"Detective Shinomori? Is everything alright?" I heard Miss Makimachi ask and took a deep breath calming my nerves and nodded my head letting her continue.

"My mother introduced me to him and he was so wonderful! I was a little worried at first, thinking he'd be really mean and uptight if I made any mistakes but it turned out that he had started out like a model and actually had a few other clients with him and introduced me around. Enishi changed my life."

"Yukishiro Enishi is a criminal!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I watched as Miss Makimachi's eyes widened looking over at me but they flashed angrily, her hands fisting as she shouted back, defending the man.

"Enishi is a good man! He saved mine and Kaoru-chan's life!" My eyes widened the briefest hearing her say my sister's name. She had slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes closing in mortification as though this was something she wasn't supposed to reveal to anyone. I watched as Miss Makimachi bowed over slightly trying to get her emotions under control. I dare not say a word, hoping Miss Makimachi would continue with her story about Enishi.

"They are known as the Five Powers of the Dragons, each coming under two leaders, but each group having their own small number of men and ranking's. Fugita Daisuke was one of the pawns being used in the Black Dragons. There are others too…just like him…all ready to end their life for their supposed leaders who do nothing but sit in hiding." 

"Do you know names Miss Makimachi?" I questioned getting out a small notebook and pen.

"Look the names Misao alright!" I arched an eyebrow at her and watched her blush in embarrassment. She shifted slightly on the couch, grabbing one of the cushions and hugging it to her as she spoke once more.

"I don't know who the leader of each group is, just names okay. Tetsuji Hayashi belongs to the Red Dragons. Noburo Kamata to the green, Yamazaki Okuda to the gold and Takashi Konishi to the crystal."

"Crystal?" I questioned and watched as Misao shifted again, this time lying down, her head resting on her folded arm as a makeshift pillow. I too noticed the way my shirt rode up her thighs and cast my eyes into my coffee not wanting to look at them…forcing myself not to look at them.

"The lowest group in the Five powers of the Dragons. The easiest ones to break if you ever got a hold of one."

"Takashi Konishi, where have I heard that name…" I mumbled softly to myself and snapped my eyes up to look over at Misao when she spoke.

"My step-brother, he is…part of them and part of my family also."

"How is it that you know so much?" I questioned again.

"Each member of these dragon groups have a wing tattooed somewhere on their body, in the colour of the so-called dragon of the group they are in. If the wing is small then they are the lowest and if it is outstretched and big, then they are the leaders of that coloured group. Fugita's was small making him the lowest, the first to sacrifice if anything every happened…he being the one to come after us first. After my mother died I was just about ready to leave the studio when a group of men came in, these being the ones I mentioned. I heard names ad could see tattoo's. They'd come looking for me…come to take me away, but Enishi…Enishi did not let them and they beat him practically to death! He saved me…saved Kaoru-chan as well." Misao ended softly…her voice saddened as her mind cast her back to memories of her and Kaoru-chan being together. I watched Misao brush a few tears away and then she took in a deep breath continuing once more.

"I always suspected Mimi, my step mother knowing something about these group of men. When my mother passed away it was like she came out of nowhere to 'console' my father with his loss and not long after he'd married the woman. I was so angry with him, not even thinking about what kachan would say about this. I hated her from the first time she stepped into our house. My father was…is so delusional! He thinks she's perfect in everyway and that I should give her and her children a chance. No way in hell will I do such a thing like that! One day I got home early from school and came home the back way. I entered the house silently as I usually did and could hear voices from the living room and poked my head around the corner. Guess what I saw?" Misao spoke dryly looking over at me.

"The men you spoke earlier about." I finished for her and she replied with a faint yes. 

"I ran straight from the house heading to the only place I knew I was safe and that was to Enishi's. I told him about the ordeal and I knew he was scared for me as well. I couldn't go to my father for help because he'd probably put me away in some mental institution or something. He's not the man he used to be…he's not the loving father I know him as. That bitch has changed him! That bitch has turned him against me!"

"So you think your step mother is the one doing this? The one who keeps kidnapping you and holding your father ransom even though her 'underlings' do the dirty work for her?" I questioned once more.

"I know you think this is insane but it makes sense to me. I watched my mother die in front of me when I was a child, but to the life of me after all these years I still don't know who shot her. Somewhere deep inside me I have placed all the images away not wanting to bear this grief anymore. It was all clouded in mystery being one of those unsolved murders and then they have the nerve to tell me 'mummy was sick darling, she had to go take a rest.' Something like that can never be taken away from me. One day I will find out who did it and there is no amount of money that can keep them out of prison. The one thing I remember from the whole experience is seeing half a full dragon on the man's chest that is all. I've spent countless hours on many therapist couches trying to get counselling but have given up hope that I'll ever be the same again. I was introduced to another therapist only this time he uses something called hypnotherapy."

"I am aware of it." I interrupted Misao watching as she nodded her head and continued on.

"That is how I got the tattoo of half a dragon using hypnotherapy. Just recently I've worked out that the dragon is black, red, gold, green and crystal in colour. I feel they are part leader with someone else. Two halves always make a whole. I can see this dark silhouette in my dreams, but no matter how many times I have hypnotherapy this figure just doesn't want to be seen."

"Perhaps it is not time for you to see it." I spoke up and listened as a small chuckle left Misao's lips as she shook her head and replied back.

"You sound like my latest therapist. I was surprised you found out about this being my sixth time. You must have a very good informant." I said nothing to that and watched Misao sit up reaching for the tape recorder and turning it off. I was about to protest when she placed her hand up wanting me to stay silent until she finished and so I did.

"It was me, I set up the first five kidnapping's with Enishi's help. I had it staged I was kidnapped by masked men, Enishi having connections with the men who pulled it off and taking me to a secluded house or a pre-booked hotel room. I got them to tie me up, place a gag in my mouth and blind fold me as well. I held my own father to ransom getting back some of the money my own mother had put away for me for when I was older. I had them film me and send it back to my father wanting to know what it would be like for him to see the last Makimachi being like this. I staged it all, making death threat ransom notes, making me speak in a scared and shaken voice wanting him to see that I had been bruised…which was just make-up on Enishi's behalf. I had scraped all the money I could get out of him and placed it away for me knowing that I'd never get a cent out of his will since he changed it all and was giving everything to Mimi. He never involved the police that being the way I told him not to, lying to him that they would kill me if he did."

"This time it was different, wasn't it Misao?" I asked softly watching as she nodded her head. 

"I wanted Mimi to see everything, to think one of the people in the dragons had betrayed her and taken me hostage demanding some of "her" money even though everything is fathers. I wanted to see that bitch's face at seeing me alive and well. I wanted her fuming on the inside about her not being able to touch me, but then I was taken and it hurt so much…I was so scared." I had pressed record on the cassette once more and Misao began to shake remembering her horrific ordeal…for real this time…

"I had wanted it to be all a bad dream. I was walking home from school and I could feel this car following me but there were no houses or shops around so I just began running, as fast as my legs could carry me. I was pushed to the ground, a gag placed over my mouth and a gun pointed at my head a deep voice telling me to stop struggling or else he would blow my head off. I was taken away and arrived at this huge mansion and was thrown into this room where a dark figure stood in the corner wanting me to undress. I still had the gag around my mouth and a guy cut the rope from around my wrists. I did exactly what he said, taking my clothes off as I still had a gun pressed to my head. I was ordered to lay down on the bed…and I did. I began crying as I now lay in only a bra and underwear and Takashi came over tying me to the bedposts. I knew it was he, he not being able to cover his voice or his movements from me. I read everyone very well and he stuck out like anything. The whole time I was there I was praying to the gods that this was all a big joke that Enishi had played on me, but it wasn't… I had someone lay beside me for many hours of the three days I was missing. He stunk of cheap cigars…always blowing the smoke over my face. His hands…they'd creep over my skin every now and then, his voice telling me how much of a beautiful woman I was…how much he wanted to…to sleep with me." I watched Misao break off her hand moving over her mouth and then with slightly wider eyes I watched her run from the room heading into the bathroom and heard the retching sounds she was making.

I turned off the recorder for now and got up heading for the bathroom to check on Misao. The toilet had flushed and I silently watched as she began washing her mouth out. I moved towards her grabbing a face washer and placed it under the cold water and then lay it flat across the back of her neck.

"I think you should get some rest. We shall finish this in the morning." Misao stared silently up at me and I turned around leaving the room with her following close behind. I took the tape from the recorder and placed it in my trouser pockets while grabbing my guns and my shoes and socks. I placed on Hannya's cap, another black trench coat and dark sunglasses.

"Where are you going?" Misao asked me. 

"To buy us some food and to go have a small chat with a few people. Stay here and don't…"

"Use the phone, open the windows or better yet just don't move at all." Misao replied a small smile forming on her lips.

"Did I really say that?" I watched as Misao nodded her head and I spoke once more before heading out the door and locking it behind me.

"Its probably best that way, just try and find something entertaining to do without going outside."

* * * *

Hours had passed as I made my way down the dark alleyway towards my small apartment. There had been no word of any sightings from suspicious men or any questions about looking for a young woman and an older man. The 'Dragons' as Misao put it had gone into hiding as well. Something was up and I hated not knowing what was going on. These men were smart, very smart. 

I made my way into the apartment locking the door behind me and the place was covered in darkness not a single light was on, Misao thinking correctly as it was best that way. Of course the blinds were closed, I don't think I've opened them once in my life actually. Trained assassins would pass it off as nothing, at least that is what I hoped for.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly as they always did and I placed the bags on the couch and moved towards the bedroom to see Misao sleeping once more, a candle flickering on the chest of draws beside her, the orange light flickering over her pale skin. I noticed sheets of paper lay at the end of the bed and picked them up noticing my name had been written on them. Its seems Misao has written out a complete statement, not wanting to remember any more of what happened to her. Who could blame her anyway? She had signed it down at the bottom and a blank place was down there for me to sign as a witness and as the interview cop. First I'd have to go through it and I know she knew I would ask questions. I looked down at Misao to see she had snuggled into my blankets and pillows content and not even caring that she was resting in my bed…a stranger's bed. Her face was so peaceful as though she was never going through such traumas in her sleep.

I left the room taking the statement and the candle with me. I placed the candle on the kitchen bench and grabbed the bags placing them up there as well. I sat down on the stool but stopped shifting through a bag, as something was different. I grabbed the candle and moved further into the kitchen looking around. It was completely spotless. I swear I could see my reflection in the sink. I headed for the bathroom and it too was clean, just like the small laundry. I moved back into the main room and found a huge pile of clean and folded clothes sitting on one of the chairs. Trousers were hung on coathangers on a hook at the back of the door and all the rubbish had been collected and placed into the bin outside. Misao…had cleaned my entire apartment…

I moved back to the kitchen still slightly stunned. I'd never seen the place like this, even when I found this place it was a complete mess to begin with. I opened the refrigerator and could smell vanilla coming from it. I placed a small smirk on, Misao probably cleaning this as well. God knows what was left in that fridge. I'd hate to think what it smelled and looked like for that matter. I placed all the food in the fridge and headed back to the other bag, which held all the things, I got Megumi to buy for Misao. I'd conveniently followed her as she walked into a supermarket to buy herself groceries and asked her for this favour. Hey, like I'd know what to get a female and so I left that mystery for Megumi. I moved into the lounge room and sat down on the couch placing the candle onto the coffee table. I looked around the area and got up getting a pen from some jar next to the television. I finally noticed it read 'pens' on the side of it.

It was time to work…

* * * *

Many more hours had passed and I turned to the only window in the lounge room looking at the orange glow around the edge…the sun was rising. I suppressed another yawn and rubbed my eyes trying to focus them once more. The candle was still burning, that being the only light I used. I had moved from sitting on the couch to now sitting on the floor resting my back against the couch. 

As the hours drawled on, I had begun to slouch and my head rested on a cushion behind me as I took time to close my eyes for a small rest. This time I could not beat the yawn escaping my lips and placed the pen down running my hands through my hair. I finally decided to get up to make some coffee and moved towards the kitchen placing the electric plug into the socket on the kettle and turned it on. 

I still couldn't believe Misao had cleaned my place. It was like she knew she would be staying here and that this was becoming her place as much as it was mine. I guess she really couldn't live in such a pigsty and I'd have to thank her later. As I stood waiting for the kettle to boil the water my eyes were drooping, demanding they wanted sleep. Instead I moved towards the bathroom to have a hot shower…

* * * *

I stood under the shower nozzle my eyes closed but the steaming water flowed over my form. It was so relaxing I truly didn't want to get out. That however was soon squashed as I heard Misao's voice.

"Detective Shinomori, would you like me to make you a coffee?" I snapped my eyes open and lifted my head seeing the silhouette of her form near the door but not in the actual bathroom. I had left the door slightly ajar to let Miss Makimachi know I was back and where I was.

"Um sure…" I replied while turning off the taps and getting out of the shower, water dripping down my form to hit the bath mat. I grabbed one of the towels on the railing and dried myself off, while running the towel over my head drying my hair. I finally froze as I wrapped the towel around me waist knowing I had not brought any of my clean clothes Misao had washed with me. I actually didn't expect her to be up so early and I thought… 

I shook my head and opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom and smiled down at the pile of clothes on the floor. Misao was reminding me to not forget that she to was now living in this apartment. I quickly dressed in the black loose pants and the grey shirt, placing the towel over the railing like a 'good boy' and headed into the main room bare foot.

"Good morning Detective Shinomori." I turned to stare at Misao to see her standing with a plate of food in her hands at the kitchen bench. She hadn't just made coffee, she had created a full blown breakfast for us. Misao was wearing a loose but slightly worn long sleeved black shirt of mine. On sleeve was longer then the other, it falling of her shoulder to show me her bare creamy skin underneath. I watched Misao place the plate of food on the bench waving me over to sit next to her and eat. I did as she asked me to and sat down beside her. We ate in silence, neither of us knowing what to make of this situation. Misao was thinking I was the cop assigned to protect her since she was my case to begin with. I gulped down a lump in my throat as I finally came to the realisation that Misao was not just a case to me…this one was going to get personal…

"Detective Shinomori, are the eggs okay?" Misao questioned me breaking our silence. I turned to stare down at the young woman and nodded my head before taking a bite of the hot toast. I munched softly on the toast, but finally replied back.

"Thank you…for cleaning my apartment Misao. I wasn't expecting it but thank you for doing it. I suppose that was probably the most interesting thing to find in a place like this. I guess it passed the time away too. Oh, you can stop calling me 'detective' as well. Shinomori or Aoshi is fine." I glanced down to see Misao staring up at me and noticed her cheeks were pinker then usual.

"H-Hai…" She had mumbled as a soft answer and I moved away, not finishing the breakfast she cooked just heading towards the couch and handed her the medium sized bag. She stared down at it and then her ocean blue eyes looked into mine for answers.

"I asked a female friend of mine to shop for you. There should be everything in there that you will need." Misao nodded her head and got off the stool to look inside the bag. As for myself I went back to eating the breakfast and drinking the coffee. I had to admit Misao was a pretty damn good cook too.

"Shinomori-san, what time did you come home…err…I mean back?" I let Misao's statement slip and answered her question. 

"About two or three in the morning I think. I found your statement and worked over it this morning. I've made notes for myself and for Captain Saitou as well, but there are some things I'll need to ask you later on…when the time is right."

"I understand…" Misao absently spoke while getting up and taking our plates to the sink and she began washing them up.

"I signed your statement by the way Misao." She turned around to smile at me glad that I believed what she wrote down. I blinked silently when I heard a small laugh escape her lips. Misao ended up moving around the kitchen bench to stand beside me and I faced her wanting to know what she was up to. I sat frozen in my seat as Misao moved her hands up, her dainty fingers brushing the strands of my wet hair.

"They are all messed up and it looks funny like that. I never thought a cop could be so…" Misao died off as she finally realised how 'friendly' she was being towards me…a cop and backed away slightly, her blue eyes wide but staring up into mine. Something…an intense moment was passing between us, something we had no idea about but knew it was huge and affected the both of us. 

I snapped out of my slight daze when I heard a knock at the door. I raced silently towards my guns lying on the couch and picked them up standing in the middle of the main room, the guns were pointed directly at the door. Again the unknown person knocked once more and I began moving closer towards the front door. It wasn't Megumi I knew that. I told her not to come over anymore and I could feel the strong ki from behind the door and stared down at Misao who had placed her hand on my arm trying to softly calm me down.

"Shinomori-san, its okay. I asked him to come here."

"I told you not to go anywhere." I gruffly spoke in a low voice. Misao's eyes wavered slightly and she finally spoke once more heading for the door, but I shoved her back not letting her finish.

"I didn't go anywhere…I just…"

"Misao-san, are you in there? I received your note and I came straight away." My mouth parted open in surprise hearing that soft almost feminine voice. 

I placed one gun in the back of my trousers at the small of my back and unlocked the door quickly while reefing the 'visitor' inside. I slammed the door shut quicker then anyone could blink and locked it once more. I turned around to stare at the new occupant in the apartment.

"Himura? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I questioned the red haired man slightly angry. Misao stared over at me and then looked at Himura asking him her own question.

"You two know each other?"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	6. Chapter 6

****

Would you Kill for Love

"How do you know him?" I heard myself bellow to Misao still surprised about seeing Himura here…and actually finding my place.

"Like I said Aoshi, I received this from Misao-san and came straight away." I reefed the paper from his hand and found it to be the information I'd given Sagara. The idiot must have left it here for Misao to find so she could get word out as to where she was.

"Misao-san happens to be one of my patients Aoshi. I became most worried when she didn't turn up for her session yesterday, that I was." I was ready to speak again but Kenshin spoke up instead.

"Furthermore, why haven't I seen you lately Aoshi. I would think that you have permanently forgotten your sessions as well, that I have." I glanced my green-grey eyes over at wide ocean-blue ones as Misao listened quietly to Kenshin and mine's conversation.

"You're a patient as well? For what?" Misao asked becoming quite intrigued. 

"I think we should all sit down and have a small chat, that I do." Kenshin spoke and I pushed him along with Misao making him sit down and we both spoke simultaneously.

"Shut up and sit down!" Kenshin sat silently in one of the worn chairs looking between Misao and myself as we began to stare each other off.

"Look what my sessions, which I haven't had for a few months now, have nothing to do with any of this. I asked you not to make contact with anyone. Didn't I precisely say that, do not disappear from the apartment, even for two seconds…not even to take out the garbage. You should realise that it is not you whom is just in danger, but Kenshin and myself too." I watched as Misao opened her mouth for a small retort but she bowed her head not having anything to say.

"G-Gomen nasai…" She whispered softly. I brushed my hand though my jet-black hair hating the fact that her sadness was placing me into a quilt trip. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at her but it was for her own protection after all. She needed to know that no one was safe…she was a target and anyone who got involved were risking their lives for her.

"Misao-san perhaps you should sit down for a moment." Kenshin spoke getting up and placing his 'comforting' hands on the young woman and guided her to the couch.

"I shall make us some coffee, that I will." I watched Kenshin move off towards the kitchen and began rummaging around for cups, coffee and spoons…as well as sugar for myself…he knowing what I liked.

"I'm sorry for yelling Misao, its just that, you and I need to be careful. The 'Dragons' have all gone into hiding, becoming smart and patient, but we cannot hide here for the rest of our lives nor will they stay patient for long. I'll have to track them down, but I'll need you to be strong and come with me. Can you do that Misao?" I spoke never taking my eyes away from her.

"H-Hai…" She whispered in a small voice, her head still bowed apologetically.

"Kenshin can help me. He is the only person I can trust." Ouch…that really hurt when Misao spoke that.

"The information he has taped from my lessons, in hypnosis is very vital but I have been too afraid to hand it over to the police. Now…I don't need to be afraid anymore because I have someone who I can trust. I have Aoshi Shinomori protecting me so I asked Kenshin to come and hand the tapes over to you…only to you though…" My heart had clenched in my chest hearing her say this to me. So she had trusted me ever since we first met…ever since I took a bullet for her and protected her with my own life.

"Misao-san would you like me to give them to him now?" Kenshin spoke coming over with three cups of coffee, giving the large mug to me knowing that when I wanted a coffee I always wanted it to be of reasonable size. Misao nodded her head affirmatively and Kenshin placed his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope, the tapes obviously inside.

"Do you keep copies?" I questioned Kenshin while opening up to take out one of the small tapes having a look at it. How was it that such a small thing held so much vital information? 

"Of course, but never kept on premise…you should know me better then that Aoshi, that you should."

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered waving him to sit down. He did so and all three of us fell silent, neither of us knowing what to say, or where to begin. Time slipped by until all three of us jerked slightly when a loud peeping noise interrupted the silence. I lifted my shirt and pulled off the pager noticing the code Sagara used to contact me in case of emergencies at finding new information on different cases.

"I have to go out for a minute." I spoke and stood looking down into Misao's worried blue eyes. Her lips parted as though she wanted to voice something, but I cut in turning my gaze to Kenshin.

"You will keep her company right?" His violet eyes blinked up at me in slight confusion and I spoke once more while picking up my gun and placing it back in its holster.

"Misao will need company. She needs to speak with someone and you are the best person Kenshin. I'll be back soon…and try not to worry." I spoke placing my hand on Misao's shoulder for a moment and then picked up my large trench coat and hat walking out of the back door.

* * * *

I had gotten numerous cabs into the city and walked down a dark alleyway heading for a seedy bar, which I'd never even heard of before. I had used a payphone getting in contact with Sagara and listened to his directions of telling me where to go. I opened the dark wooden door and headed inside, blinking a few times to get acquainted with the darkness of the place. I noticed Sano sitting in a far away corner and watched him get up heading for another door, most likely the toilet. I followed a moment later, ignoring the stares I received from the usual men who drank here and opened the door walking down the small hallway, only to open another one and entered. If I had a weak stomach I reckon I would have vomited…twice in fact. 

"I have questions of my own to ask you." I heard Sagara speak as he moved out of a stall with a gun pointed at my chest.

"Sagara? What the hell?" I spoke narrowing my eyes not believing he'd do something like this. He'd been my informant for many years and I never saw this coming…

"Tell me about you two?" He spoke angrily and threw what seemed to be blown up photographs. I watched them scatter over the dirty floor and I contemplated whether or not I should actually pick them up. I bent down, knowing Sagara now had the gun pointed at my head, his hand firmly on the gun, his finger poised at the trigger. My eyes had widened at the pictures thrown around the bathroom floor. I scrunched my eyebrows in silent rage at examining all of them. 

"Where did you get these?" I spoke standing up once more and was actually caught off guard as I stumbled back slightly at being punched in the face. 

"Answer the fucking question?" Sagara demanded again and I bowed my head my eyes traveling over the photo on the top. It was of Megumi and me…in a most…hmm…sexual encounter actually. After all she was only wrapped in a silk sheet, her long black hair free from the bun she had it in that night, the silky tresses spilling over her bare creamy shoulders and pooling on the bed she sat on. I remembered that night very well. We had gone out of town…leaving our work behind and decided to forget that we were officers and just be us for that night. I had gone to the bathroom, not truly knowing what was going to happen until I flicked off the light and walked back into the bedroom. Megumi had undressed and sat in the middle of the bed, the silk sheet wrapped around her form, but leaving her shoulders bare for me to see. She looked very tempting…and so…I gave into that temptation not realising that something like this was going to be the outcome. Someone had been watching us…photographing us as though they knew who we were and whom we worked for.

"Sagara its not what you think." I spoke trying to reason with the enraged man. Wait a minute…what did he care anyway? This had nothing to do with the case…unless…

"Wait, are you Meg's mystery man?" I blurted out and received a smack over the head with the gun and then it was pointed at me once more.

"That fucking hurt you know." I spoke dryly lifting up my hand and brought my fingers down to see them red with blood.

"Answer the fucking question Shinomori or else the next one will be right here!" He replied back as though not listening to a word I had said and tapped the barrel of the gun at my heart. Typical…so fucking typical for a hotheaded young man like him to go off the rails. He reefed the pictures out of my hand and held them in front of my face.

"Look at them you prick!" He spoke angrily as I turned my head away still wanting to get my hands on the bastard who had taken them. The one with Megumi on the bed was thrust in front of my face as I stared at her slightly tilted head leaning against my shoulder, her mouth open…gasping and moaning in passion. My younger self was kneeling behind her, wearing only a pair of jeans, my lips sucking and nibbling at her neck. Looking at this picture you could see exactly what I was doing…what I was eliciting within her. My right hand was under the silk sheet cupping and massaging her large breast, with hers over the top enjoying the moment and attention very much. As for my other hand…well you didn't have to be stupid to know where that was…her legs were parted giving me better access after all…

"Sagara stop acting like a fucking idiot!" I spoke angrily and smacked his gun away in utter rage while pulling out mine and pointing them at him now…one aimed at his chest, the other at his head. 

"Look, Megumi and I have no relationship, we are partners at work…but only sometimes and that's it. There is nothing between us…anymore I mean. That was a long time ago but Megumi is different, she has changed and loves someone else…that someone obviously being you I assume. Now are you going to calm down?" I questioned Sagara and he nodded his head stepping back and I placed my guns away and picked his up handing it wordlessly back to him. I moved to one of the sinks and turned the tap on placing my sleeve under it to wet it and brushed it over the side of my head ridding it of blood.

"I'm sorry about that." Sagara mumbled not really one for apologies but I shrugged my shoulders as though it was a normal thing…although…its still bloody well hurt! 

"Where did you get them?" I asked and watched Sagara shrug his shoulders and replied back while pulling out another envelope for me to take from him.

"That I don't know. It seems that we have been photographed as well, plus they know I had escaped with Misao, but I'm not too sure if they know where she is."

"Shit…" I cursed quietly and didn't bother to open the envelope until I got back to the apartment. I opened the door but stopped when Sagara spoke once more.

"If you do need help Aoshi, but only in an emergency…come here." He handed me a slip of paper and I placed it into my pocket.

"Keep Megumi safe Sano…I know she is extremely worried at not knowing what the outcome is, but tell her these bastards are going down, no matter what. Even if I have to get killed in doing so…they shall not live for much longer…I guarantee it."

"You are going after them Shinomori?" He spoke slightly shocked and I nodded my head before leaving the bathroom to enter the bar once more and headed out to locate the nearest cab and get out of this daylight…it was definitely not a good time to be out after all.

* * * *

I arrived back to my apartment and silently let myself in not seeing Kenshin anywhere. He'd gone…to keep himself safe and also probably on Misao's orders to go back to work as well. I placed the envelopes on the coffee table but heard a noise coming from down the small passageway and brought out my guns to investigate.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar and I kicked it open hearing Misao gasp in surprise as she hurriedly wrapped a towel around her naked form. I closed my eyes backing out of the room and leaned against the wall, my guns lowered at my sides.

"I'm sorry Misao…you just…" What the hell was I supposed to say? My mind was a complete blank. Sure I'd apologised but what to say after it was a complete mystery. Sorry for bursting in and admiring your body too long? Yeah like that didn't sound perverted or anything! She was a case I was working on and she just…just infuriated me so much! My emotions anyway. They were totally screwed up at the moment…every since I met her in fact…ever since I brought her back to life…

I watched as Misao raced out of the bathroom and headed for my bedroom, the towel wrapped firmly around her form and she dashed inside slamming the door behind her. Yep, again she was embarrassed and bloody frightened. I smacked my head on the wall and entered the bathroom needing to cool off. I wasn't blind after all…I saw the curves she has, which would develop more, as she grew older. _ENOUGH!_ I screamed inside my head and turned the taps on stepping under the shower once I removed the coat and hat. I couldn't care less about the other clothes. What the hell was wrong with me? It was like Misao was opening up new emotions…emotions and feelings I had long since put behind me…long since forgotten about. 

After much time of standing motionless in the shower I finally turned off the taps and sat on the edge of the bath, the water dripping onto the floor. I would have to go out and see if she had got the courage to face me again. I knew I'd apologise again, but I could only apologise so many times. It never changed the fact that the deed had been done and nothing can change that.

I moved out of the bathroom still wearing all my drenched clothes and STILL dripping wet noticing Misao stood in the small lounge room, her eyes clued onto some pictures, her hands shaking.

"Don't look at them!" I spoke in slight surprise knowing which ones they were and watched her head snap up, those eyes glistening with tears while her shaky hands dropped the pictures as they spilled all over the carpeted floor. Misao raced back into the bedroom slamming the door closed and I moved towards the pictures and crouched down picking the photos of Megumi and I up.

"Fuck…" I mumbled softly as I had no clue as to how I should handle this situation. Misao had seen these pictures and I really wanted to know what was rolling around in her mind, but I guess I'd have to wait for a while…she was not coming out…and I was not going in… 

* * * *

Hours had passed turning the apartment into darkness once more. I sat on the floor having changed into drier clothes with an astray beside me on the right holding many butts of cigarettes and on the left a bottle of scotch and some cans of coke. 

I had been sitting here for quite some time reading over Misao's statement and listening to her tapes. She was a very troubled young woman but a brave one at that. I leaned away from the wall for a moment and pulled the bin towards me and grabbed the photos of Megumi and myself. 

I fetched my zippo from my pocket and flicked it on, lighting the corner of one photo watching it crinkle. Misao's voice was still being softly spoken on the recorder as I did this. I placed the photo into the bin and began lighting the others wanting to burn all of them. The flames lit up the area I sat in…close to the back door…just in case…

__

'Many people dream nightmares, but awake from them soon after…I on the other hand am actually living in one…'

I heard the bedroom door creak open and stopped the tape watching Misao's silhouette stand at the door looking silently over at me. I was obviously doused in the firelight. I observed as she walked towards me, grabbing one of the cushions from the couch and sat on it, on the ground and in front of me. She stared into the bin, watching the last photo crinkle and her blue eyes stared into mine wanting to say something but she seemed too frightened.

"Her names Takani Megumi, a detective in Intelligence at headquarters. She was the one in the interview room while you waited for me. Those pictures…it happened a long time ago…and these where only shown now. Its not recent or anything." I tried explaining. I watched Misao shake her head as she spoke just above a whisper.

"You needn't explain yourself to me."

"I know, but I think I'll feel better in doing so." I replied giving her a small lob-sided grin and she returned it with a small smile of her own. She switched position, hugging her legs to her chest and said nothing but stare into my eyes. They seemed to flicker every now and then as though reading hidden messages inside that I didn't even know I would be giving off.

"About Kenshin…" Misao had started off but died down knowing I needn't tell her anything of myself. Perhaps…perhaps she'd feel more comfortable as to why I became an officer of the law.

"I've known him for many years now…sometimes I think of him as an annoying older brother." I heard Misao giggle nodding her head as though agreeing to what I stated.

"I met him when I was very young and quite afraid at being alone. I was only 14 and my parents had died leaving me to care for my sister. She was only 6 at the time and although I loved taking care of her, making sure she was safe and loved…I felt like I had no one whom would take care of me…or love me. My father was a police officer, one of the best in Japan and I wanted to make him proud by becoming one as well. I did just that and well that's why I'm one today…to hope that he is looking down on me from wherever and smiling…"

"That's not all though is it Shinomori-san? I can tell you hide something deep within you…" Misao replied and I stared at her for many minutes not saying anything. Was I like an open book to her?

"My sister was taken from me about two years ago."

"Taken?" Misao spoke in a small whisper daring not to speak any higher less her voice start to break.

"One day…she had never come home, just completely vanished without a trace. I hunted high and low for her for many months, but never got any information. Not even Sagara had any leads either. The Police Department was useless and nothing worked…she'd gone…not leaving any word. All her clothes were still at the house we lived in…everything was there but her school uniform and bag…she was going to school that day after all. Till this day I still hope and pray she is somewhere out there, but I…" I faltered in my words not wanting to believe what could possibly be true.

"I am loosing hope and fear that she must have been kidnapped…and then…murdered…" I heard Misao gasp in surprise at hearing this. Her eyes were wide with shock and glistening with tears once more.

"I had stopped having sessions with Kenshin for awhile, but ever since my sister had disappeared I went back to him, hoping to gain any information I could that had been stored away in the back of my mind without my knowledge. It helped me get through life without doing anything stupid. He made me remember all the times I had picked her up when she fell over or the plays she was in at school or tucking her in bed at night and her asking me if I'd love her forever. Just little things kept me going, kept me hoping I'd see her again…"

"I'm so sorry Aoshi…" My eyes snapped up as Misao spoke my first name, the name my father had given me…the name of one of our legendary ancestors. Her eyes had grown wide and her cheeks had turned a soft pink…she was embarrassed and surprised about it too.

"There is nothing that can be done. I had my suspicions and found information out and it all led to one man. That one man I came to detest, but now as time goes on I sometimes think he was the person she trusted when she couldn't come to me…when I was too busy. I neglected her feelings…having stopped seeing her go to bed or even when she asked to be tucked in when she was 15 and 16…now I wish I could turn back time so I could spend time with her."

"Shinomori-san your pager is going off." Misao spoke and I moved towards my coat and brought out the pager. My eyes widened at the message being displayed and I stood up, Misao following as well, her eyes worriedly staring up at me.

"Get your things…we've got to get the fuck outta here!" She raced towards the bedroom to get the bag Megumi brought her and I ran for the cupboard in the laundry grabbing out another bag slinging it over my shoulder and walking back into the main room. 

"What's going on?" Misao questioned her voice wavering as she began to get scared. I moved towards the cabinet that held all my alcohol and smashed the bottles open pouring the contents around my apartment.

"What are you doing?" Misao yelled as she watched me do this.

"They are coming and so I must torch the place. Help me please." Misao grabbed some bottles and did the same. I moved towards the draw and opened it up placing the money envelope into my pocket and grabbed Misao's hand dragging her to the front door. I opened it up and pointed to a small opening in the metal fence.

"Head that way and don't look back, just keep moving as though you have somewhere to go…no one will bother you alright. If you have trouble…use this." I placed a small handgun into her hand and pushed her in the direction. She raced off doing what I said and never looked back.

By the time the place was well alight…they so called assassins where showing up and I raced after Misao knowing she would be most scared. Everything I had come to love in the dingy place had gone up I smoke. My sanctuary…my home for the past two years was burning to the ground.

I moved my way down the even darker passage moving past homeless people who eyed me curiously as I raced passed them trying to catch up with Misao while I held one gun in my hand. I rounded a corner to see Misao leaning against the wall and puffing heavily. I moved towards her thrusting her into walking again, my gun back in its holster and my right arm wrapped around her shoulders. We were heading into a seedy part of Tokyo and I made sure Misao stuck close to me. I placed her left arm around my waist making sure her hands where close to the gun at the small of my back.

"Just in case." I spoke as we hurriedly walked down the street Misao gripping her bag as I did mine. Prostitutes lined the walkways near clubs and pubs waiting for drunken business to come out and give them "pleasure"…did I mention to flog their wallets as well.

"Where will we go?" Misao whispered quietly and I moved towards a cab knowing exactly where to go, before heading to Sagara's place. I didn't wish to put him or Megumi in anymore danger. Now was the time for help from my second in command…taking him from his family, but only for a short time though… I wanted the both of us to make it to Momo-chan's birthday.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	7. Chapter 7

****

Would you Kill for Love?

A couple of hours had passed as I rested my back against a single bed, Misao lying on it, the bag Megumi bought her was placed beside me and mine on the other side. My head was bent, my chin resting on my chest and my gun held firmly in my hand but resting in my lap.

I had gotten in contact with Hannya, but to air on the side of caution he would wait until dark to come to our location. I had spoken fast, making sure that we could not be traced in case they had bugged his phone. He was quite exceptional when it came to things like this. This wasn't the first time we had been placed in danger like this, but it was the first time that we didn't know whom the enemy truly was and where they were. The true fact being was I had an innocent young woman running and hiding with me…trying to keep her alive…and myself of course.

Hannya was very professional and he'd know in a split second if he was being tailed and in no time flat he would loose the tailers as well.

Misao and I moved the furthest we could out of the city and into the suburbs trying to find the closest and least expensive hotel room. I heard the bed creak slightly and turned to look over at Misao. She had wrapped herself up into a ball, trying desperately to relax and get some sleep but she was shivering…in coldness…and in fright. I silently stood up and moved towards the chair picking up a spare blanket and unfolded it placing it over her. She didn't awaken and I sat back down once more in the same position, this time both my guns were out and ready for action. I wasn't going to take any chances. This had turned into a life and death situation and it was time to shot to kill…before we got killed…

* * * *

I jolted awake having fallen asleep leaning against the bed and looked down at my watch realising hours had ticked by. The place was relatively quiet except I could hear Misao's soft snores, as she was now deep in sleep, not really having anything else to do besides run and hide. I stood up when I heard faint footsteps and watched a shadow, silhouetted on the closed curtains, stop at the window and a hand moved up pointing to the front door. It was Hannya at last. I placed one gun at the small of my back, tucking it into my trousers, but held the other one in my right hand as I opened the door swiftly and silently, my left shot up raising the gun to the dark figure. 

"Its me." I heard Hannya speak and I quietly closed the door and walked around a darker corner of the building to speak.

"Has Saitou found anything about this group Hannya."

"Iie Sir, absolutely nothing. Takani-san has done some digging but cannot find anything either. Has Makimachi spoken to you at all?" He questioned and I nodded my head silently pulling a report and the recording tape out of my inner jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"There are five different groups, it is all in this and I suggest you take it to Saitou straight away. Also I wish for you to do something for me as well…merely a small kidnapping of our own."

"Sir?" Hannya asked questioningly, hoping I knew what I was doing, but I heard the sound of intrigue in his voice wanting to be apart of the plan. 

"I wish for you to do an analysis report on Mrs Hikari Makimachi. Find out exactly where she goes and whom she interacts with. I want pictures of them and data to be collected. Report to this number as soon as possible. I will contact you soon after and request a meeting place.

"And this kidnapping Sir?" Hannya replied back wanting to know what would be needed of him.

"I'm sure you are aware of Takashi Konishi, Misao's step-brother. She has stated he is the lowest of the low in the 'Five powers of the Dragons'. I wish for him to be kidnapped and meet me here at this time. Make sure the place is completely dark except for a spotlight being shone right into his eyes. I want to see him squirm…and I wish to pay him back a bit…maybe even send out our own threats."

"You mean to flush out the leaders of this gang? Do you have your suspicions Sir?"

"Aa, I have been reading over Misao's statement and the recording I did, plus something else and I believe in what she speculates of her step-mother and step-brother. I'm not sure about the stepsister, perhaps send a couple of undercover agents after her as well. I have many questions, but right now I want answers before anything serious happens to Misao or myself. These "men" need to be brought to justice."

"Does this have anything to do with Yukishiro Enishi?" Hannya questioned bluntly and I turned my head to the side still not liking that name, but something was different now. I didn't have so much hatred for that name as what I used too…all thanks to Misao…

"Iie…nor does this have anything to do with Kaoru. I cannot say it isn't personal, because I am protecting Misao with my own life. I don't wish to see another young girl, especially someone as high-spirited as Misao being murdered by bastards like these 'Dragons'. I will not let that happen…never!" I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and turned to look over at Hannya whom nodded his head in understanding.

"Go back to your family Hannya and tell Momo-chan I'm buying her birthday present right now. I will be there for it…and so will you."

"Sir, I will not do such a thing. She is very bright for a 6-year-old and I cannot make a promise that you don't even know if you can keep. Alas, I shall tell her you said hello and to make sure she is behaving herself." I smirked over at him and watched Hannya turn around heading for his car.

"I'll be in touch Sir…a present for you and Makimachi." I silently caught the paper bag that was thrown back at me and watched Hannya drive off. 

I walked back to the room and closed the door silently behind me staring into the darkened room. Only one candle flickered and it came from the bathroom as I heard the toilet flush and watched Misao walk back into the room, her long plaited hair quite messy but still held in that tight plait, but she seemed cuter now. She placed the candle on the small table near the bed and sat back on it, wrapping the blanket around her petite form once more, getting back its warmth.

"So, what happened?" She asked intrigued and sat patiently while I opened the paper bag to find assorted sandwiches and some fruit, plus a small bottle-good enough for one drink-of scotch. I chuckled lightly and shook my head bringing it out and opened it up taking a swig of it. Oh yeah! That's exactly what I needed…

"Where's mine?" I heard Misao say and turned my head throwing her the fruit juice from inside the bag. I watched her blue eyes glare down at it and she grumbled out another reply.

"I think all that I've been through…I deserve a drink…" I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour and placed out the small bottle waiting for her to take it. She did so and took a drink all the while coughing and choking slightly. Her eyes watered as she thrust it back into my fingers and opened the fruit box trying to get rid of the alcoholic taste.

"YUCK!" She spoke once she felt the taste had left her throat. I chuckled lightly and then threw her two sandwiches watching as she practically ripped of the plastic wrap and took a deep bite into one of them.

"I'm so hungry…" I heard her mumble with a mouth full of food. Well I guess she wasn't as ladylike as I thought she'd be.

* * * *

Time passed…and the cold silent night drew onwards, the moon shining through the gaps in the windows…small holes really. Misao still sat fully awake on the bed rummaging around in the bag Megumi had given her and filled with god knows what. We had been silent ever since we had eaten the sandwiches Hannya had given me hours ago. I heard the bag being dumped to the ground as it landed beside me.

I knew Misao was silently watching me as I took the clip out of the gun scanning the top bullet and then placed it back in the gun and clipping it back, ready for action. I unzipped the bag I brought with me, almost feeling the curiousness seeping through Misao's body at not knowing what was inside. I pulled out a folded envelope and took out the letter watching a photo drop onto my lap. I picked it up, my eyes glancing to my right as Misao leaned over to have a look as well.

"Are you always this noisy?" I questioned the young girl and heard a soft sorry escape her lips as she moved back onto the bed and turned away from me in embarrassment.

"It's just a picture of my house Misao. What used to be my house anyway. I had passed it one day and sussed it out by taking a picture and then found out if it was owned by anyone. It wasn't anyone's and I thought it seemed quite secretive and decided I'd move in. I found this kid living there and we began talking one day about this place. He came with me to move all my stuff in and he ended up moving out. Sometimes he visited and if I needed anything…he'd be glad to get it for me and I just gave him some cash for doing so. I wander if he still hangs out at the same games club…" I pondered to myself and shook my head of those thoughts.

"I'm sorry about your place Shinomori-san." Misao spoke softly as she turned over grabbing the picture out of my hands. I glanced up at her for a moment and then turned my head away staring at the wall.

"It was such a shit hole…always had problems with it and yet I never left, feeling as though someone had to live there and it felt kind of right that I was the one living there."

"It was only a shit hole because you never cleaned the place." I heard Misao reply instantly and I turned to look up at her watching her cheeks darken in colour. Her lips parted as though ready to apologise but I shook my head and answered back.

"True, but I was quite busy with cases. The young boy usually came around to begin with and cleaned up some of my junk for extra money but he soon mixed with the wrong crowd and stopped coming around." 

"What happened to him?" Misao spoke quietly while lying down and placing her head on her folded arms. I rested the back of my head against the mattress and answered her question actually not minding she was prying into my personal life. Actually…it felt nice telling someone else. I'd only spoken to Hannya and Megumi about a couple of things. Kenshin was the main guy I opened up to, but with Misao I felt I could tell her everything…that was creeping me out because I didn't know why I wanted to open up to her so much.

"I presume he's down at that arcade playing the numerous fighting games till the early hours of the morning. He'll go sleep in his usual area, near a shelter, but not in the shelter and then he'll disappear by the morning. He's a good kid and I made sure he stopped hanging around with the wrong crowd though. I actually got him going to a local school as well. He's pretty good too, but he doesn't want to be placed in a home with parents and stuff. I guess he likes his independence, having it been like that for so long, but at least he's getting his education I suppose."

"So you act like a big brother to him. That's actually really sweet of you…" Misao stated rather then questioned. I felt a light brush against my hair; realising Misao's finger on her left hand toiled with the dark strands. I turned half around to stare at her and she whispered another apology, her left hand fisting, permanently stopping her comforting caress.

"Its okay…it felt…nice…" I spoke in a low soft voice and turned back around. 

After several minutes, a small smile crossed my lips as I felt Misao's fingers brush through my hair again, she not being able to last long…or stop toying completely. The soft pads of her left-hand fingers brushed lightly over my forehead, brushing my long bangs away from my eyes. The caress actually made me close my eyes. I rested slightly slumped and relaxed on the floor, my guns just sitting in my lap now and not held by my actual hands.

"Tell me about your family…please?" I heard the desperate plea in her voice, wanting to know more about me, wanting me to tell her something to keep her mind off of what was happening to her these days.

"My mother was a very kind and beautiful woman. I remember my father telling me this everyday. He'd tell her this as well…and it still made her blush. I remember the day my sister was born too. I was turning 5 in a few months and when I saw her, those blue eyes opened to look up at me, curious at wanting to know who I was. I held her that night by myself as I sat on a chair in the darkness of her bedroom. I had promised to protect her and love her for as long as I was allowed to stay alive. She had gurgled at me that night and I smiled down at her hugging her to me for a little longer. I had to let go though and I placed her back in her cot, rubbing her stomach softly and murmuring a soft lullaby I heard mother sing to her one night. She fell asleep immediately and after that day we were inseparable. Mother used to tell me she'd cry all the time when I started going to school and only stopped when she heard my voice yell I was home. She'd thought I'd left her, ut as she grew up she got used to it and finally understood I was coming back to her."

"What about you and your father?" Misao asked, her fingers caressing down the side of my face as though she truly wanted to touch my skin…wanted to feel its texture…its warmth. I felt her fingers freeze and she moved them away going to brush them through my hair again. I guess she liked the silky feel to it. Don't ask me why it was like that, I still didn't know myself. Perhaps this was the one thing I inherited from my mother; she had shiny silky hair too.

"He was my role model, this great and VERY tall man I looked up to with great pride. He was quite serious, but once he walked into the house and headed to the backyard to find me, we'd muck around for a couple of hours just being together as father and son. We'd sit in the grass afterwards, I in his lap and he'd tell me things about when he was little. He said he was just like me and acted like me as well. I replied to his comment with one of my own. I stated I was going to be just like him when I grew up. I said I was going to be a police officer too and I was going to help people just like him."

"I'm glad you took this carrier." I turned around when I heard Misao silently confess that to me. Her cheeks were slightly pink, but she held a small shy smile staring into my eyes.

"I would never have met you otherwise…and no matter what happens I'll never regret going to the police. I'll never feel regret for knowing you." I turned fully around to stare down into her eyes watching them glance away in nervousness. She was so vulnerable at the moment and I shut my eyes not wanting to take advantage, willing myself to get under control again. She was just so cute and so innocent I wanted to protect her from everything…but mostly from myself too…

"Aoshi…" I snapped my eyes open hearing Misao whisper my name, her hot breath rushing over my dry lips before she pressed them to mine. My eyes had grown wide as I parted my lips in surprise and shock at her bold movement. For that split second I was kissing her back but I pushed her away had stood up, my back turned to her.

"I can't…we can't do this…" My hand fisted in front of me but I loosened it and placed my gun back in its holster. I spoke no more and moved towards the bathroom, taking the candle with me and closed the door. 

I leaned my hands on the basin and looked into the mirror, my eyes wavering when I heard sniffling coming from the other side of the door. I'd upset her again. Was that all I ever did to her? Didn't she realise it wasn't right to do that? She is my case; I'm her guardian and her protector dammit! I turned on the cold tap and cupped my hands splashing water over my face and grabbed the towel drying it. 

"Shinomori what are you doing?" I questioned myself quietly as I looked at my firelight reflection in the mirror. 

"Just go back out there and forget about what happened okay?" I spoke softly once more, but bent my head in defeat knowing I couldn't. I could still feel her light pressure against my lips, the Jamaican lime lip balm she wore…I could smell its fruitiness and feel it against my own lips. I closed my eyes shaking my head of those thoughts. 

I opened the door to see Misao was standing up, her right hand holding one of my guns as she stood from the bed. Her sad eyes stared over at me but I watched as she placed on a small fake smile and spoke softly requesting something of me.

"I think it's my turn to keep watch now. Please try and rest Shinomori-san…and don't worry I won't go anywhere…you can trust me okay?" I watched her lips part open in surprise as I moved to the bed and placed the pillow vertical leaning against the head board and closed my eyes, my silver gun resting in my lap. I guess she was waiting for some sort of protest, but I did actually trust her to wake me if she saw a suspicious shadow lurking outside. I felt Misao move closer, her hands picking up the blanket at the end of the bed and pulling it over my form and tucking the ends over my shoulders. Her dainty fingers touched my cheek lightly, her lips caressing the unattended one and she whispered a goodnight sitting on the floor with the blanket wrapped around her form watching the door and never turning around. I knew she knew I wasn't asleep and I knew she knew I was staring at her as well. I placed a small smile on and closed my eyes once more. Although I had rejected her offer earlier, I realised Misao was not going to quit…not going to give up on me. I may be her guardian, I may be her protector, but somewhere deep inside her…I was more then that to her…and…I am glad…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	8. Chapter 8

****

Authors Notes: Minna, guess what? I was going to do another chapter of my Fashion story, but I started writing a little idea for this one and well…I just got carried away with it and wrote it all. At least it is another chapter to one of my stories yes?

I do hope it is okay. It took awhile and I hope it kind of makes some sense. Well that's about it of my babbling for now and do enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 8 away……………………JA! 

(^_^)

****

Would you Kill for Love?

"Shinomori-san? Shinomori-san?" I jolted from my sleep sitting up, my head jerking to the right to see Misao sitting on the bed beside me. Her fingers were placed against her lips telling me not to utter a word. She rose from the bed, her left hand clasping mine and pulling me towards a small hole in the curtain to look outside.

"Something is happening out there." Misao had whispered, her hot breath fanning over my ear and neck as I leaned over looking through the small gap. Just as I thought. They were searching the hotel already. 'They', being the lesser members of the Dragons…the non-important ones. I grabbed my second gun from Misao's hand placing it in its holster, the other being placed at the small of my back, tucked into my trousers. Misao stared up at me with frightened eyes and I searched the small room not knowing how the yell we could get out of here. There was one window, it facing the carpark of the hotel, where four black cars were parked outside. They weren't being sly at all…definitely amateurs for sure. 

"Have they come to kill me?" I stared sharply down at Misao, those words cutting deep inside me. Did she really have that little faith in me? I zipped up my bag, making sure everything was inside it and watched Misao do the same with hers, following my every move. 

Again, my eyes scanned the area finally catching sight of something quite interesting. Misao stood near the air-conditioning vent, it blowing her top slightly as it was coming from underground. Her eyes glanced down just like mine did looking at the air-conditioning vent running under all of the rooms in the block we were located on.

"Shinomori-san?" Misao whispered looking down at me as I pulled the vent free with very little effort, the cold air brushing my long bangs around wildly. I pulled on Misao's hand, making her drop down into a crouch as she stared at me questioningly.

"You'll have to move quickly, but quietly Misao. They have the upper hand for now, but I will not let them harm you." I spoke taking the clip out of my gun and then placing it back in and pulling on the barrel of my gun, getting ready to shoot. I stared at Misao's wide eyes, she knowing that if it came between them and us it was now time to shoot to kill. I took off the long sleeved shirt I had been wearing over my short sleeved one and placed it over Misao's petite shoulders.

"It will get cold Misao so place this on…now go." I whispered fiercely to her and she dropped into the vent taking her bag with her and began crawling not looking back like I silently demanded her not to. I stood up moving quickly around the room, cleaning the place up as though no one had ever been here to begin with. I had silently heard a couple of screams from a few rooms to our right, they bashing the door open to see if we were inside that particular room. I placed my carry bag into the air vent and got in closing it behind me and rested there waiting for the intruders, both guns pointing at the vent in case anyone came close enough to see me.

Just as I presumed, they bashed the door open, not caring about being stealthy. They were truly amateurs now, no one was stupid enough, and no professional was stupid enough to make so much noise. A small amount of light seeped in behind them from the post outside the room. Two men with handguns stood at the doorway scanning the immaculate room.

"Don't scream bitch!" I heard one of the thug's shout loudly, practically waking the entire premise and then there was a loud gunshot echoing through the entire suburb. A soft thud came from the room next door to the one Misao and I were staying in and I watched the two men rush out, a loud argument erupting between the members of each group of coloured dragons. 

I began moving quietly, shuffling along on my stomach, pushing my large bag in front of me and noticed Misao's form up ahead. Strange, she should have been further along then that. I moved closer, seeing Misao lying on her back, her eyes focused on the air vent above her. It was not safe for her to be lying there and I moved closer, my eyes growing wide as I stared at her blood stained face. I leaned closer watching the fear in her eyes and glanced to where she was looking and stared up at a half-mangled face, which used to belong to the woman that had screamed. They'd fucking shot the woman from point blank range and Misao had witnessed it all!

"Keep moving!" I whispered to Misao watching her snap out of whatever was rolling around in her mind and she began crawling once more wanting to get out of the vent as soon as possible.

* * * *

A small amount of time passed as I had some how crawled passed Misao in the small confinement of the air vent to lift up another one. Of course, not without memorizing the feel of her young body pressed oh so tightly against mine. Again, I scanned the room making sure no unidentified men where still inside it. Luck had been on our side as the door was closed the room completely empty and I noticed it was a bigger one then what Misao and I had been sharing. I got out of the vent, grabbing the bags and then clasped Misao's blood stained hand pulling her out of the vent as well. I silently made my way towards the window watching the four black vehicles drive off in a hurry, numerous people moving out of their rooms yelling for anyone to call the police. 

"Misao we must get out of here!" I spoke hurriedly and turned around noticing she sat in the same position I left her in, she clutching my long sleeved shirt, it covered in the unidentified woman's blood. Her blue eyes stared up at me, every horrific emotion I could think of showing themselves in those eyes of hers. She was breaking apart and this wasn't the best place to do it in. I grabbed our bags reefing them over my shoulder and picked Misao up dragging her to the back window of the room, this one actually containing one. I opened the window, punching out the screen and climbed through it watching Misao do the same, much like a zombie would if they were actually real. 

We raced off into the darkness of the suburb, racing towards old warehouses and alleyways and I was extremely glad for the darkness of the early morning hours. It would not last long and I needed to locate a place before the sun rose for the day.

I raced through a deserted alleyway; the sound of constant running water drawing near as it fell from the gutters from an unknown source in the abandoned warehouse above. I was dragging Misao along, but skidded to a halt when I felt her grasp slip from mine. I observed as she raced towards the water, standing underneath it. 

"Misao! We don't have time for this!" I spoke almost harshly to her, but watched shocked as she reefed off her clothes and began 'clawing' her creamy skin the now red water pooling at her bare feet. I stepped closer, almost hesitant thinking she'd become insanely scared and prepared myself as though waiting for her to run away hysterically.

"Misao?" I watched her head jerk up, those blue eyes red and puffy from her silent tears at witnessing someone die because of us. Her face, chest and arms had red finger marks over her skin, Misao clawing her pale skin and scorching it red to try and rid herself of the woman's blood. I moved closer, dumping the bags on the ground and wrapped the weeping girl into my embrace, my head resting on hers. I was now as drenched as she is. Misao was shaking with fear and I pressed her closer, silently telling her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, not while I was alive and kicking! 

"I'll keep you safe Misao, I promise you that." I spoke determinedly into her ear, Misao's sobs growing a little louder as she pressed her body to mine, her small hands clutching the material of my clothes. She began dry heaving, almost hyperventilating as I brushing my hands up and down her back trying to calm her down. My long bangs fell over my eyes, water dripping from the ends as I stared into the pool of water it rippling slightly. I stared down at our reflection. Misao had stripped completely; she now only dressed in an ice blue colour of satin underwear and a matching bra.

"We must move on Misao. Do you think you can run with me?" I questioned the young girl and noticed she shook her head negatively. I was about to voice my opinion that it was important to keep moving when she finally spoke to me.

"I…I am not wearing anything…" I couldn't help but place a smirk on my lips at her hesitant voice. I turned away from her, my eyes not catching anything, even though I had already memorized her body shape from before and heard the zip to her bag open as Misao quickly placed something on and then picked up the bag indicating she was ready to leave. I turned around noticing she was wearing a short white summer dress, her ice blue bra showing throw, as she was still wet. I picked up my own bag, I not having any clothes at all, nor did I care and grabbed her hand racing down the long alleyway once more.

"W-Where are we going to hide?" Misao spoke, puffing heavily, as I wasn't stopping to let her catch her breath. I stood at the alleyway's main entranceway staring down both sides of the main street, watching a couple of cars speed by.

"Wait…I know this street." I muttered mostly to myself, clasping Misao's hand tighter as I pulled her towards me, she stumbling lightly once more and blushed heavily when I wrapped my arm around her shoulders holding her against my drenched form. This part of town was pretty rough and I made sure my left hand was poised at the gun in the small of my back. 

"S-Shinomori-san…I'm scared…" Misao mumbled into my side, her left hand going around my waist to clasp the one at the small of my back. I walked passed numerous street thugs and homeless people, my eyes catching an arcade sign flashing and hurried my footsteps knowing Yahiko would be close by. I heard rowdy voices as I drew closer watching six teenagers' circle another teenager with spiky black hair.

"Beat it kids." I spoke deadly serious watching them turn to stare "evilly" at me, but they scrambled off as I flashed them the gun in my holster. Dark eyes stared up at me and I moved forward, my arm unclasping from Misao's as I placed it around the teenager and began walking once more.

"It's been awhile kid. Yahiko meet Misao, Misao this is Yahiko."

"Pleasure girlie." The young boy spoke gruffly while walking with us, he sensing something was up.

"Word on the street says a cop and a young woman, looking much like girlie there, have gone into hiding…and yet here you are Aoshi-san." Yahiko spoke as I dragged him along with Misao, we looking like a small family even though it was about 4am in the morning.

"I need your help Yahiko, please take Misao somewhere safe."

"No problem Aoshi-san, I'll take girlie here to the safe house. You do owe me big time though…" I snorted lightly at the short boy and let go of him and Misao, watching as she turned to stare up at me, as though fearing that something bad would happen and I wouldn't be coming back.

"For her protection Yahiko." I spoke placing my black gun into his waiting hands as well as an envelope with money inside it. I observed as Yahiko clasped Misao's hand with his tugging on it to silently telling her to turn around and walk with him. 

"Shinomori-san…I…" I placed a finger over her lips, Misao having raced towards me after getting her hand free from Yahiko. I silenced her and spoke before pushing her to walk with Yahiko once again.

"You must trust I'll be okay. I cannot have you with me when things become ugly, but do not be afraid, Yahiko has lived on these streets his entire life and knows what he is doing. I trust him Misao, so you can trust him as well, he will protect you." I silently watched as Misao backed up, her large blue eyes looking into mine, trying to find assurance that I'd be returning in one piece. Her head bowed in silent sorrow and I quickly clasped her hand, placing another envelope into her hand and then spoke before turning around and racing off, I not looking back this time.

"I will be back for that."

* * * * 

I waltzed into the police station as though it was any other day and made my way towards Saitou's office, ignoring all the stares I received from other officers. I walked passed the closed interview rooms, but stopped when the observation rooms door opened and I turned to face it noticing it was Hannya waving me over.

"You must be physic Sir, the Makimachi's are in the interview room talking to Captain Saitou about the mysterious disappearance of Takashi Konishi." 

"Is that right?" I spoke slightly intrigued and stepped into the observation room to look through the window at the Makimachi's.

"What are you doing about the disappearance of my son Captain Saitou?" Mrs Makimachi spoke annoyed as he sat there smoking a cigarette all too casually.

"I assure you Mrs Makimachi, we are doing everything in our power to try and find out what has happened to your son. You must realise; it has been under 24 hours so we cannot send out a missing person's report. 

"I find that very hard to believe!" She spoke slapping her hand on the table in frustration, her husband patting her other hand trying to calm her down. I stared over at a smirking Hannya, something quite rare in itself and heard his quiet mumble.

"You'd think she'd hide her nervousness a bit more. Anymore prodding on Captain Saitou's behalf and she'll blow her top revealing that she is one of the masterminds behind Miss Makimachi's kidnappings."

"I see you have your own suspicions Hannya?" I questioned my second in command and his smirk left his face as he turned serious…as always.

"A young girl is to inherit all her father's money when he dies. A very cunning woman, who decides she wishes to have a share of the money, finds out that Mr Makimachi here only has one child. Now she fully knows how much her husband is worth and wishes to take him to the cleaners, not by killing him, but by taking the one person in her way…and that is Makimachi's only living family…his blood daughter."

"That won't work in court Hannya, you and I both know this very clearly…as does Saitou I presume. There is too much speculation. I think Saitou suspects something is up with this woman, whereas the husband is clearly stupid." I replied placing my hands in my pockets and watched Saitou lean forward, placing his elbows on the table and cupping his hands over his lips, the so called victims not being able to see the small smirk hidden underneath.

"Do you not think it a coincidence that your son has completely disappeared without a trace and only just after we find your daughter, whom we have no idea as to the whereabouts of her yet again?" Saitou questioned in a deadpan voice.

"What are you saying Captain Saitou?" Mr Makimachi asked.

"Don't you think it is possible that there is a connection to your daughters kidnappers and the one's that have your son as well?" 

"Don't be ridiculous Captain Saitou!" Mrs Makimachi snapped at Saitou, Hannya and I staring silently at each other and then turned back to look into the interview room.

"Well to me that was more then a confession if I didn't know any better. Captain Saitou cannot pass this up." Hannya replied and we watched as Saitou sat back in his chair, his arms folding over his chest.

"Oh, and why do you say it like that Mrs Makimachi?" There was definitely the sound of intrigue in Saitou voice, almost as though he'd gotten her to spill everything to him in that frustrated reply seconds ago.

"W-Who would be that beastly. Those children are all we have, they are our babies!" Mrs Makimachi spoke brokenly, she hiding her face in her husband's shoulder and weeping quietly.

"She truly disserves a reward for that speech." I commented and then turned to face Hannya, nodding my head silently and watched him walk out heading for the interview room. Mere seconds passed as there was the knock on the door, Hannya entering to whisper quietly into Saitou's ear.

"Excuse me for a moment I have an important phone call to attend, it shall not take long." He spoke and got up heading out the door with Hannya following him back into the observation room.

"I see you have survived another day Aoshi." 

"Sorry to disappoint you." I replied dryly, Saitou almost smirking at the dry humour as he lit up a cigarette.

"Saitou, do you think you and Megumi could distract Mr Makimachi for, oh say about five to ten minutes? Maybe take him through a photo of that young…now deceased man from the dragons?"

"You wish to speak with Mrs Makimachi alone I see. Why should I allow such a thing when you have not given me one snip of information."

"I assure you Saitou, this will be the beginning of the end for the Five Powers of the Dragons." I watched Saitou's brow lift up in definite intrigue now. I leaned against the window and spoke once more.

"Allow me this and I shall send you all the information I have piled together, granted you only show it and _must_ show it to Megumi and Hannya. Do we have an agreement?" I knew Saitou wasn't one for bribes, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously at me as I began to play the cards on him.

"Very well Shinomori, you may have your ten minutes, but know this…you are not to set foot into this department anymore. After your meeting with Mrs Makimachi, Detective Sergeant Aoshi Shinomori is no more, he does not exist in this police department…nor any others over Japan." I nodded my head watching Saitou leave the observation room and walking back inside, taking Mr Makimachi away for a 'moment'.

"Hannya, when I give you the nod, you are to shut off the camera surveillance to the interview room and leave the observation room. I want this to only be on my head, not yours. DO you understand?" I was inevitably waiting for some remark from Hannya, some form of protest but watched him nod his head. Thank the gods for Hannya was finally thinking of his family and his well being now. I stepped out of the room and into the interview room, watching as Mrs Makimachi sat up properly, her eyes narrowing, as she didn't know who I was.

"You really have your husband wrapped around your little finger don't you Mrs Makimachi. Shall I call you Mimi?" Her dark eyes never left mine a I sat down in the chair, one leg crossing over the other and rested my hands on my knee, my eyes focused on her. She was scared shitless! Good!

"Do I know you? I'm sorry to sound rude, but where has Captain Saitou gone? As well as the whereabouts of my husband too? I have a meting to attend to and I cannot be late for it?"

"I'm quite intrigued to know what meeting you are going to attend. Its clear to me that you do not work for a living." Her lips parted in silent surprise, but she quickly closed it, but not quick enough though.

"I'm sorry and you are?" She stared questioningly at me, her eyes scanning my form, memorising who I was, obviously so her 'men' could take me out the next time she 'ran into me'.

"No one important, but I'd really love to know where the dragons are hiding out." This time the surprise was evident on her face and I turned around nodding at the one way mirror, knowing Hannya would have switched off the surveillance and left the room by now. I stood up moving to the other side of the table and sat on the edge, Mrs Makimachi moving back rather uncomfortable at my being in her 'personal space'.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She uttered and stood up grabbing her things together as though ready to leave. I forced her back into her seat, she gasping in shock and those dark eyes grew fearful at my low tone of voice, it showing pure seriousness and hatred for the woman in front of me.

"You cannot move without my knowing Mrs Makimachi. I have many eyes watching your every move. Do you think you are safe from me?" Those eyes wavered as she stood up, walking backwards away from my advancing footsteps, her back smacking into the far wall.

"You are crazy!" She spat hysterically and I shoved her at the wall pressing her shoulders against it, making sure she was unable to move. 

"Oh, I am crazy am I? Then how come it was seen that you had a meeting with Tetsuji Hayashi, Noburo Kamata, Yamazaki Okuda, Fugita Daisuke, whom is now dead and Takashi Konishi, your son who is missing. Do these names ring any bells Mimi?" She shook her head stubbornly and I pressed her harder against the wall, she whimpering slightly and I spoke again.

"The group you are one of the leaders of. Clearly you cannot work alone and so I wish to know the other creator of the Five Powers of the Dragons." She was literally shaking in fear now. Damn I really should have done this in the beginning and Misao and I wouldn't be on the run.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…" Mimi muttered to me, a lone tear falling from her closed eyes.

"Clearly that is a lie woman. For you are shaking in fear of me and what I can do to you." I ripped her shirt open, she gasping in horror at being exposed like this and my eyes cast down looking at her form.

"Black, red, green, gold and crystal. Mrs Makimachi, answer me this, why is it that _you_ of all people have half a tattoo of a dragon on your chest?" She whimpered once more, I pressing my weight to hers whispering into her, venom practically dripping from my voice.

"I have had a hell of a week and knowing I am that much closer to solving this case makes me want to have some fun! Alas, I must keep going…I have my own meeting to attend to, for my acquaintance has been tied up for quite sometime now. Perhaps will shall meet again Mrs Makimachi, only next time, you will see that Miss Makimachi is quite alive and well…ready to confess everything! It's been a pleasure to meet you at last. Perhaps I shall get in contact again, when the time comes for me to meet with your partner in crime." I stepped away watching the elder woman fall to the floor weeping into her hands and walked out of the interview room whistling innocently…too innocently. I came across Hannya sitting a bit further down waiting for me and stood beside him waiting for him to get up and follow me outside the station.

"Who do you trust in this department Hannya?" I questioned him as we stared at the black limousine parked out the front obviously waiting for the Makimachi's.

"I trust Officer Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo Sir. Why do you ask?" Hannya spoke following me across the street, to stand in the darkness of an alleyway where no one could see us, but we could still see the police department.

"Very well then, have the three of them follow Mrs Makimachi, you do the same as well Hannya. You lead this operation yourself, no help or guidance from myself."

"Yes Sir." Hannya spoke ready to step out of hiding but I stopped him, my hand open waiting for the slip of paper I had asked for last night. Hannya placed it into my hand and walked of, his mobile phone out as he dialled the numbers of the officers he wished to get in contact with. I flipped open the paper, glancing down at the address and made my way through the alleyway trying to locate the first taxi I could come across.

* * * *

I walked down yet another disserted alleyway and creaked open a large door it banging loudly behind me. I moved my way into the darkness, water dripping from a leak could be heard to my left. I had the taxi driver drop me off a block away, knowing I could have been followed, but made it here without any tailers. I entered a dark room, just the way I wanted Hannya to place it. A bright spotlight shone on the tied up victim as I moved over taking his gag off his mouth.

"We finally meet Takashi Konishi, only this time I have the upper hand."

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * *


	9. Chapter 9

****

Would You Kill for Love?

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Came the shaky reply. Good he was scared shitless, just how I wanted it. His eyes were blindfolded so all he could do was talk. I inched closer, getting into his personal space and observed as he squirmed knowing I was there instantly. I took note that he was trying to fight from the handcuffs and ropes around his body but with his weakling form there was no way in hell he was escaping from anything that Hannya tied up. He was quite the crafty guy after all. 

"I want...the dragons." He instantly stiffened at my words. Yes, he was definitely an amateur that's for sure.

"Wh-What are the dragons? I-I don't understand what you are talking about." My hands gripped his shoulders tightly, watching and smirking as he flinched and grit his teeth.

"Don't tempt me to harm you boy." I spoke in what I hoped was a threatening tone. I wasn't really one for scarring brainless youngsters, even if this idiot was 21 or 22, but hey, I needed answers and he was an easy target. 

"IIE! I'M NOT SAYING ANYTING!" He yelled into my face. Heh, he did have some balls under that bony body of his after all. Though it still wouldn't last. I pulled out my gun and grazed it down the side of his face, listening to the sharp intake of his breath at knowing exactly what that cold metal object was. Though what I really want to find was a little crystal wing on his shoulder…so I yanked away his shirt and jacket from his shoulder and what do you know…I found one.

"Is that what I think it is Mr Konishi? Why I swear that looks like a small crystal wing, don't you?" I taunted him lightly. "So why is it that you have one? I mean I've seen the one on your mother, though this one is smaller then hers, in fact much, much smaller." He stiffened once more at my cynical voice and he finally snapped.

"ALRIGHT I GIVE! I'll tell you what I know, just _don't_ kill me I beg you!" Pathetic, utterly pathetic he was. Actually I found it slightly disappointing I couldn't use other tactics on him. He really was far to stupid for a life of crime.

"It was her idea…my mother's I mean. Her and…father's." His father huh? Interesting since he was talking about his real father, as there was no way in hell Makimachi-san would do such a thing as to harm Misao. Though it was odd for I've never heard of a crime boss with the last name Konishi before.

"He...he and mother want the Makimachi's dead, they want full power of his businesses…and all his millions too. I swear I was never into any of this, I'm just a fucking pawn in their sick game!" I arched my eyebrow at his words. If he was asking for pity from me…he wasn't getting any.

"My father…he is the head of the dragons. He carries the other half of the dragon symbol…just like the one my mother has. There is no way you'll get to his base though! He has over one hundred men guarding him!" Please, like that will stop me.

"Tell me…who he is." I swear my voice was dripping with venom, but knowing there was no Konishi that I knew of meant that this boys name was either a fake or he'd taken his mother's maiden name…or something.

"Takeda…Kanryuu Takeda..." Was the small whimper from the tied up "victim" and I instantly stepped back knowing that name. That fucking bastard was responsible for all of this? When I thought back over everything that's been happening, all the running and hiding, desperately trying to stay alive and it finally clicked as I knew I was an idiot for overlooking Kanryuu Takeda. I knew how much Kanryuu wanted power…and what perfect way then have one of your mistresses marry a rich business man and then kill him off as though it were an accident. Though this time it was more difficult for he had a child that needed taking care of first. I knew Kanryuu was a twisted man as he wished to rule all of Japan. He had caused me so much trouble over the years that in the end I guess a battle to the death was inevitable between us.

"You will be rewarded with keeping your life for telling me this." I spoke and then tied the gag back around his mouth hearing him groan and carry on like the idiot he was. It was getting on my nerves and I brought out my gun (since Yahiko had the other) and placed it right at one of his blind folded eyes.

"Keep making that noise and I'll put you out of your misery." The abandoned warehouse instantly went dead except for the sound of the dripping water. I unclicked the gun and headed for the door, placed it back in its holster and pushed the door open to see Hannya standing outside waiting for me to emerge.

"Call for back up, say you found some clues to a location where Takashi Konishi might be held captive."

"You're letting him go?" I knew there was astonishment in his voice at that question.

"Aa..."

"May I ask why?"

"Kanryuu Takeda, that's why." I could have sworn Hannya stiffened lightly, but then why wouldn't he when he had been in a coma for six months because of that bastard. Hannya was my closest friend…and I had placed him in danger becoming selfish at needing to find out about Kaoru's disappearance. Kanryuu and I had a bad past and therefore I thought he might have done something to Kaoru at that time. In the end I didn't even think about Hannya's family and what would have happened if he never woke up again.

"Aoshi…wait…" Hannya spoke, a little bit of urgency in his usually passive voice.

"Iie Hannya, you cannot come, so please do not follow me into this death battle."

"But..."

"Please Hannya!" I turned around, my green-grey eyes staring right into his dark eyes. Hannya's had widened slightly, catching something within my eyes. Regret, anger, sorrow and self-punishment for nearly killing him…a lot of emotions really, but finally I saw him slouch his shoulders as he nodded his head. I watched him pick up the radio from his belt and spoke into it, confirming who he was, badge number and the address for the warehouse as it looked "suspicious".

"Be safe…" He mumbled and I gave him a slight wave and headed off. My eyes were set, hell even my heart was set! I would not allow Kanryuu to touch Misao…NEVER! 

Next thing I knew I had broken into a run, coat flapping heavily behind me as I ran past pedestrians on the streets of Tokyo. Misao…I had to get to Misao and Yahiko…and fast!

* A Two Storey House *

It was dark now, the sun having set, but it was good as I blended into the darkness quite easily. I stepped over the small brick fence of the old abandoned house and headed around the side and towards the back, my gun drawn just in case. Hopefully Yahiko and Misao had made it safely here.

"Where exactly are we?" I heard a muffled voice say as I slid open the screen door and stepped into the dusty house.

"Shut up girlie, I'm trying to concentrate!" Yahiko snapped at Misao. I was glad they were both safe.

"Don't call me girlie, I'm older then you, Yahiko-CHAN!" I heard Misao's voice rise and came around the corner to see the both of them standing up in the middle of the bare lounge room, eyes glaring at each other as though they were about to get into a fist fight.

"I'm glad to see your getting on well." They both jumped at the sound of my voice and two pairs of eyes stared widely over at me.

"SHINOMORI-SAN!" Misao yelled and before I knew it she had dived into my chest, my gun falling to the ground. 

"Heh, didn't know you two were _that_ friendly with each other." I heard Yahiko cockily reply and narrowed my eyes at him. Misao quickly let go and blushed a shade of crimson.

"Go-Gomen nasai!" She quickly voiced and I placed my hand on her shoulder, silently telling her everything was all right before bending down to pick up the gun and placed it in the holster.

"If you want to shower and clean yourself up, the bathroom upstairs, second door on your left works fine. I need to speak with Yahiko for a moment, so do you mind?" I watched Misao shake her head as she grabbed the duffle bag and headed upstairs, her little white dress bouncing at mid thigh region as she took the stairs two at a time.

"Thank god you're here! I don't know if I could take her constant questions any longer." Yahiko complained as he handed back my gun.

"She isn't that bad Yahiko."

"Are you kidding! Of course she is!" He barked back at me.

"She's stubborn like you Yahiko, but on the inside she is terrified as hell, but will not admit it, just like you had been ne? Its not right to judge her for you don't know what its like to be kidnapped, held hostage, tied up, abused and so on, so please Yahiko don't…"

"Yeah okay fine! I get the message, I'm sorry alright?" I smirked at his grumbling pouting face, as he knew I was going to give him one of my usual lectures. I leaned over ruffling up his spiky hair as I mumbled a small 'good boy' to him.

"Mou! I'm not a little kid Aoshi, so don't treat me like one all the time!" He fumed once more, but he held a small lopsided smile, obviously glad that he had not angered me.

"I heard…about your house. I was walking past some televisions in a shop window and immediately knew it was your place. I raced all the way there…to make sure you were alright, hoping you hadn't gotten your lazy ass killed in there." I narrowed my eyes warningly at Yahiko, but watched as he smiled at me, one I hadn't seen for quite sometime, ever since I allowed him to stay at the run down joint years ago.

"I'm glad…you're okay."

"Mm…me too…"

"So what's your plan? I know you must have something forming in that cop brain of yours right?"

"Aa…but I can't tell you Yahiko, you'd be placed in danger and I won't risk your life, you've already done enough with keeping Ms Makimachi safe."

"Oh man! This sucks!" I ruffled his hair once more before heading upstairs to see if Misao was all right.

I noticed the bathroom door was opened and headed down the hallway seeing one of the usually closed off doors was opened. I stepped inside the dark room and found Misao standing in the middle of it looking at the posters lining the walls. All the furniture was still in this room as it consisted of a double bed, a desk, a chest of draws and two cupboards. It was pretty spacious other then that, being one f the bigger rooms out of the four upstairs.

"This place holds so many memories…a lot I don't wish to remember at times." I heard myself mumble and scared Misao as she quickly turned around to face me. She was in a pair of black slacks and a white tank top.

"This is…"

"My parents house. This room…was mine." I eyed her silently as she moved about the place; one hand brushing away some dust so she could read the band name on some of the posters plastered to the wall.

"You actually liked their music?" Misao questioned pointing to a group of girls in skimpy clad outfits.

"Actually…I just thought they were all pretty hot back then." I heard her laugh softly at that and was relieved to hear it.

"Can I…can I stay in here tonight…if we are staying here that is."

"Sure…" I mumbled and pulled away the white dusty sheet from the bed. It only had a plastic wrap over the mattress, but I went to the cupboard and pulled out a couple of pillows and blankets that had not been attacked by moths or mice. I placed them on the bed for Misao and watched as she wrapped them around her chilled form and then lay down on the bed curled into a small ball.

"Could you stay…until I fall asleep?" There was a quiver in her voice and that meant she was afraid of being left alone again. I took of my trench coat, placing it over the chair near the desk and then sat on the floor and leaned my head on the mattress right where Misao was lying. There was no way I could look at her sleeping form and so I sat with my back leaning against the bed and my feet straight out in front of me with one ankle crossed over the other. It was like the hotel room once again…only this time I was trying to control myself at wanting to have more then Misao's kisses.

BAKA! I yelled at myself and brought out my gun to check the clip and then cocked it ready just in case. I heard footsteps but knew them off by heart and watched Yahiko poke his head around the corner to make sure it was safe to come in. He did so when I quietly motioned him to come in and I accepted the food he'd gone out to get from the Mini Mart around the corner with thanks.

"I should be going Aoshi so you be safe…and keep girlie safe too. She's not _that_ annoying I suppose."

"_You_ be safe Yahiko." I firmly told him and watched him wave his hand at me.

"You don't have to worry about me Aoshi, actually its thanks to you I got my head straight and…and decided to go back to the orphanage." I turned my surprised eyes to Yahiko at his quiet words.

"In fact, I've got a nice home to go to now…and well…I guess my new parents might be worried about where I am and all…so…"

"I'm glad for you Yahiko, now please go back home."

"Home…? Yeah, I think I best get home!" He spoke with a grin on his face. I watched him head out of the room with a small wave before hearing his pounding footsteps head down the stairs. After that I didn't hear anything, he was quite the sneaky teenager after all and would disappear from the house as though he'd never been there to begin with.

"Mm, what time is it?" I turned half way around to see Misao rubbing her eyes.

"You've only slept half an hour Misao. Yahiko had to go though, but other then that everything is fine so please try and go back to sleep." I got no response from her and turned my head back around and opened up one of the sandwiches and took out half of one and bit into it. That's when I felt nimble fingers brush the strands of my hair at my neck. I had to force the shiver back down my spine at Misao's fluttering fingers dancing in my locks of hair.

"You have…such soft hair…" I heard her mumble and couldn't help but turn slightly around with half a sandwich stuck between my lips. There was a small smile on her own as her right hand moved closer and took the sandwich from my lips. I silently watched Misao eat the rest and then she licked her fingers…slowly that is. Fuck, was she flirting with me?

"Drink…?" I quickly asked and turned away to open a bottle of water for her. She accepted it silently only now sitting up to drink it so as not to spill any onto the bed, not that it would mater since it was covered in plastic and all.

"Here, sit up here, the floor mustn't be too comfortable." Misao spoke as she pat the side of the mattress next to her. It was _definitely_ not a good idea to give in to her small little offering, but right no I couldn't give a stuff about reasoning and got onto the bed with her sitting cross-legged facing her in fact and took off my shoes as I did. 

"So, tell me about yourself." Misao spoke in a genki voice I had not heard before. It had either been emotionless, down right petrified or…seductive… Don't think about that Aoshi! Just keep your cool and keep in control.

"How about you tell me about yourself?" I turned the question on her and she blinked confusedly up at me obviously thinking I knew everything about her because I was a cop.

"Like why don't you take the limo to school or why you went to Yukishiro's Modelling Agency and how you met her?" I spoke and produced the picture of Misao and Kaoru with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Kaoru-chan, where did you get this?"

"That doesn't matter, just tell me, tell me why she went to Yukishiro." I watched Misao bite her lip and I hoped I wasn't scaring her.

"Because…she had a crush on him." I blinked surprised at Misao's words. Kaoru liked Enishi, but that was just…

"Weird I know, since he is kind of freaky looking and all, but then he was really nice to us and actually Kaoru really wanted to be a model too, but I…I just ruined it for her!" My eyes widened as Misao shoved her face into her hands. God her emotions were chaotic!

"I placed her in danger because she was my friend…and…and Enishi-san too…and…and now you!" Ocean blue eyes were glazed with tears. I lifted my hand and brushed it over the smoothness of Misao's left cheek, drying it of tears.

"Do not cry Misao…I _will_ protect you from them." At those words she dived into my chest, crying gratefully into my black shirt while her hands were raised and clutched just at the bottom of my shoulder blades.

"Don't cry…" I whispered as I pulled Misao's head away from my chest and before I knew it I had caught her rosy pink lips with mine. Of course she stiffened as I had just crossed a boundary I shouldn't have gone over in the first place, but all hell broke loose when she began to respond, hands clutching at my shoulders for more pressure.

I leaned heavily over Misao, catching her moans and sighs as I plummeted my tongue into her warm sweet mouth.

My control…was no more…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Author's Notes: Slap me someone for I just wrote something else! I must be ill. Nice little teaser at the end I think. I'm so proud of it! Well gotta get these bishonens again, so must be off and lets see if I can pull something else out of my ass…err…I mean my oh so wonderful creative brain that is. ^__^;


	10. Chapter 10

****

Would you Kill for Love?

I could feel my body stir, beginning its waking process, but something wasn't right at all. I blinked my eyes open; glad for the fact the room had dark curtains, which were not drawn open. My right arm felt dead though and when I tried to move it there was a moan of protest at my side. I snapped my head and eyes in that direction and found Misao...a _naked_ Misao…curled on her side facing me with her head resting on my said dead arm.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Stupid Shinomori, real stupid of you! 

Great my "wonderful" control that I prided myself on having had fucking deserted me at my most desperate time of need. 

As I look at Misao's sleeping form, I realised I didn't have an ounce of regret in my body…though right now my stomach churned at the fact that I had just bedded a 16 year old. Talk about feeling old…and then the simple fact of "cradle snatching" was catching up to me as well. I sighed lightly, bringing my left arm up to scratch through my ruffled hair. What the fuck was I going to do now?

That's when all thoughts were lost. There was something…a noise…an intrusion that reached my ears and into my brain. It wasn't a good noise at that. I eyed the bedroom door, but it was closed, but as I concentrated a bit more there was _someone_ in the house and it wasn't Yahiko. Instantly my police instincts went into overdrive and I clamped my hand over Misao's mouth, watching her sleepy ocean blue eyes snap open to gaze frighteningly up at me. As soon as she realised it was I, fright left her, but those beautiful eyes held confusion now. I placed a finger at my lips and pulled my hand from her mouth, whispering words into her ear.

"Get dressed…quickly now…" Instantly the fear was back, but I hadn't time to ease her of it as I left the bed and padded quietly to where I had kicked my boxer briefs and trousers. In mere seconds they were on and I zipped up the trousers but that was all. I walked bare foot to the guns lying on a small drawer near the bed and as quietly as possible I pulled back the triggers. My eyes turned to Misao to watch her clasp her bra around her firm supple breasts and then she placed on the white tank top, stood up and placed on the black slacks over her red underwear. 

"Come…" I whispered to her and Misao immediately was at my side, her right arm around my waist as we both headed for the closed door. I had my left arm over her shoulders keeping both guns pointed at the door.

"What's happening?" Misao whispered but I shushed her instantly. I stood near the door, but the ki of many men were already inside the house. How the fuck did they find us here? My thought process was lost when the window of the bedroom was smashed as two men came flying through. I pulled Misao behind me and instantly shot the both of them dead. There was no fucking way they were getting their hands on her! As another two men came flying through the window I felt my blood drain when there was a gasp behind me. The bedroom door had burst open a man racing in and he grabbed Misao from behind. I flinched when I felt her nails dig into the skin at my sides as she tried desperately to hold on, but to no avail.

"MISAO!" I yelled turning around, the only thought in my mind was to keep her safe and therefore I lost part of my concentration. I felt an object, a fucking hard one at that, collide with the back of my head and it sent me to my knees. I kneeled dazed for awhile and then the stupid morons left me there not even finishing me off as they left from where they came, through window or through the bedroom door with a screaming Misao being carried all the way. I clenched my teeth, the back of my head pounding and I stood up and headed straight for the window. There was noise on the roof. I couldn't care less if my bare feet connected with broken glass. All that mattered was Misao. I gazed out the window and shot a guy currently heading up some rope. Long training sessions paid off as I effortlessly made my way to the roof.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Sure I wasn't my usual calm self but can one be like that when the most important person to unsolved cases was being held at gunpoint. It was true, Misao was important to the cases that I dealt with, but somehow, some way and by some odd twist of fate Misao had also slipped her way into my life…into my battered heart.

"Come, come now Shinomori, there is no need for such harsh language." One of the masked men spoke, the one currently holding the gun to Misao's temple that is. He was going to die…real soon.

"We won't hurt her…not yet anyway. I've come on behalf of my boss actually."

"Kanryuu!" I snapped back, but earned a blow to my head once more, only this time it was at my left temple.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I heard Misao sob. 

"You will not speak about Takeda-sama in that way Shinomori. Now as I was saying, I've come to deliver a message to you from Takeda-sama." I caught the slip of paper in my hand easily but didn't read it at all.

"He wishes to settle this with you once and for all. I find it stupid that our leader would show his fighting talent to someone like you, but it is his desire to have you die in front of this little one here." A gasp came from Misao at hearing this and I raised my eyes to her. I gritted my teeth as I stood back up once more and lifted my gun to point at the unknown man beside Misao.

"How the fuck did you find us?" I growled out watching as he positioned himself behind Misao now. 

"Oh, it was easy really. Gien, bring him out." I eyed the only unmasked man and watched as he pulled a bloody body onto the roof. My eyes grew wide.

"YAHIKO… YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" The semi unconscious boy was facing me as he was leaning on his left side, his face a bloody mess. His lips were moving, trying to tell me something but his voice wasn't working. I eyed the unmasked man who had dragged Yahiko up onto the roof and had dumped him onto the tiling like a piece of garbage. My ki flowed through me with great hatred towards this figure.

"You watch your back, I _will_ kill you."

"Hardly…" He croaked out and began laughing like a maniac. Before I could do anything I heard the distinctive sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath. It was all too late; I was too fucking slow as it slashed across my back, splitting my skin apart from my left shoulder down to my right hip. At this impact it sent me to my knees again, only now I didn't have the strength to get up. Having a couple blows to the head and now a deep gash across my back, I was surprised my own body hadn't passed out yet. Perhaps it was the sheer adrenalin at not wanting anything to happen to Misao _or_ Yahiko, even though most of the damage had already been dealt to him.

"Gien enough, you can play later, but right now we must leave and set up what Takeda-sama has in store for Shinomori here."

"NO! LET GO OF ME! AOSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!" My blurry eyes watched a crying Misao being dragged from the roof. My hand was out trying to get my body into motion to go after them, but again something cracked over my head…and this time I plummeted into darkness…practically welcoming it.

**** 

I opened my eyes and stared up at a white ceiling. Where the fuck was I?

"You finally woke up." I turned my head to see Saitou of all people standing at the bedside. I was in hospital. Someone had called the police and I'd been found.

"Tell me what happened Detective?" He was definitely pissed that's for sure.

"I failed…" I muttered lightly as I sat up even though the pain surged through my body. I placed my legs over the edge of the bed and wobbly stood on my feet.

"Come again?"

"I said I _failed_ Saitou." I glanced my narrowed eyes into his death glare and then headed for the bathroom.

It wasn't long before I came back out in my black trousers. I had a bandage wrapped around my head and a large one around my chest and back. I headed for the door, wanting to discharge myself from the hospital, but Saitou's hand gripped my wrist as I placed my right hand on the doorknob.

"Let go…"

"Don't beat yourself up Shinomori, we will find her."

"I will find her Saitou, _me_ and no one else." My eyes stared into his and his grip loosened on my wrist and I turned the knob.

"Suit yourself Shinomori, not like I care if you get yourself killed." How true that statement was. I decided to remain silent and headed into the hallway where I found Megumi sitting on a bench. Instantly her maroon coloured eyes met my green-grey ones and she leapt from the bench and straight into me.

"Yokatta…" She whispered softly. I patted her back lightly and then pulled her from my arms.

"You shouldn't be here Megumi. Why are you here? I told that idiot to take care of you…" She looked confusedly up at me and I cracked a small smile as I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Sagara…" Her eyes widened at that one word.

"Please be happy Meg. Though he's a little too over protective of you, I guess it's to be expected when he loves you that much. Sagara is a good guy Meg, so you make sure you take care of him alright?" I watched her smile as she nodded her head at me.

"But how…?" She questioned and I cut her off by placing my finger to her lips.

"There is no time for questions Meg, just get in contact with him and have him meet me at the Midnight Cat Club in one hour…with reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? I don't understand." And that was a good thing that she didn't.

"He will… See you around Meg." I turned to leave and headed towards the nurse's desk. I was signing myself out, ignoring the stares from the nurses as I was just in my trousers and nothing else. Then it finally hit me, 

"Yahiko! Where is he? Was a 15-year-old boy omitted in here? His name is Yahiko."

"Let me see…" A nurse spoke as she picked up the phone to call around.

"Thank you…" I watched her hang up the phone. "He's in Intensive Care, Room 203. Hey! No running in the hallways!" I was already heading for the lifts.

* Intensive Care Ward – Room 203 *

I opened the door and stepped into the room. There he was looking like death in that white bed. Half of his face was bandaged up while his right eye was as black as anything. There were bandages at his arms and probably his legs if I could see them, but they were tucked under white linen. There were bruises on his neck from Gien obviously choking the life out of him.

"Yahiko…?" I softly spoke as I headed for the bed and sat down in the chair. I placed my hand on his right arm and bowed my head. My fault…this was my entire fault.

"Mm…A-Aoshi…? That you?" I snapped my head up and found a brown eye looking over at me.

"Hey kid, I'm glad you're okay…"

"Gomen!" My eyes widened at his choked voice. His brown eye watered and a few tears spilled down his bruised cheek. I stood up then and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you cry Yahiko?"

"I tried…I tried being brave. I tried to hold out, but when…when they said they'd hurt my family I couldn't…I couldn't hold on. I'm sorry Aoshi." I shook my head at his words. So that's why…

"You _are_ brave Yahiko. You know, I think you're a real man now." I watched his black eye widen at my words and for the fact I held a small genuine smile on my face.

"I'm proud of you Yahiko. I'm proud you protected the ones you love."

"But Misao…" I shook my head cutting him off.

"I assure you that for what those bastards did to you they will pay…and I'll make them pay. Don't worry about Misao either, she will be safe, but all I want you to worry about is getting better alright?" I watched him nod his head and then we were interrupted when the door burst open.

"Yahiko! Oniisan!" I stepped away from the bed watching two parents and two little girls come rushing into the room.

"Otosan, Okasan, Imoto's…yokatta…" I watched Yahiko's new and unharmed family move around him, the little girls climbing onto the bed to hug their big brother. I smiled and quietly left the room undetected. I quickly glanced at my watch and knew it was time for action. With that I left the hospital and hailed a cab.

* Midnight Cat Club * 

"Aoshi, what happened?" Okon spoke in worry as she looked at my injured body. 

"I'm alright, is he here?"

"Of course." I entered the dark club and headed for the usual table where a smoking figure was sitting. I sat down, took an offered cigarette and lit it up. A duffel bag was kicked in my general direction and I bent down picking it up.

"This is the last time Shinomori. As of today we don't associate with each other got it?" That wasn't good. I would think Sagara was being followed. I mean first there was those photos of Megumi and myself so it meant that he had been given a warning.

"Yes, I understand." I watched him leave, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sagara?" He stopped but did not turn to face me.

"Take her away from here." I heard him 'che' lightly at my words but watched him give me a wave over his shoulder. Good, he was going to follow my advice. Anyone that was linked to me was in danger and if anything happened to him or her, it would be my fault. I opened the bag and noticed a crumpled beige coloured trench coat was stuffed inside. Instantly I pulled it out and unrolled it, watching as several weapons fell from the coat. Three guns, a kodachi, a tanto and plenty of spare clips. I pulled on the trench coat, tied the kodachi to one of my belt loops and then hid all the weaponry within the confines of the large now buttoned up coat.

"Okon, please lock up when I leave." I watched her nod her head, not having the courage to try and force me to think about what I was doing. In truth there was no reason that I was doing this other then to get back what had been taken from me. Whomever and whatever got in my way of saving Misao would die a painful death. 

I stepped out of the club and only a block away I heard a car screech to a halt and a familiar ki get out of the car and catch up to me.

"Doesn't take you long to figure anything out does it Hannya?" I stopped walking and turned around to glance at my friend.

"I will not allow you to go alone Aoshi."

"She's my responsibility."

"And you are mine." I eyed Hannya and knew he was serious. He would not leave my side without a fight. I sighed and headed towards him. Again our eyes met.

"I'm sorry my friend…" I whispered softly and watched his eyes widen, but faster then he could react my hand collided with the side of his neck rendering him unconscious. I caught Hannya before he could fall to the ground and dragged him towards the black Ute, which inevitably was my car anyway. I placed him back inside and locked the doors so no one would harass him while he slept.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you into this personal battle. I want Momo-chan to have her father around for years and years to come." At that I turned away and headed towards a busy street knowing cabs would be around the business district area.

My final battle was just beginning and death was in my eyes. 

It was time to end this…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	11. Chapter 11

****

Would you Kill for Love?

I was walking all the way to the address supplied to me by Misao's kidnapper and as the hours ticked by darkness had already fallen upon Tokyo. I walked for my adrenalin was pumping and in truth I felt like I could walk forever. Besides taking any car would be obvious and too noisy. I was not stupid and knew Kanryuu would send lackeys out to track me down and if I walked and lurked in the shadows then no one would find me. His lackeys were dumb after all. I knew they would come, but when and if they did they would be lying dead on the concrete with only me as their last source of human life to ever see and then I'd step over their fallen bodies continuing on, getting closer and closer to Misao with every step.

In truth I had wanted to run, but running would tire my already injured body more. I had to preserve my energy and although this long journey on foot wasn't helping matters much, it would at least let me store a quarter maybe half my ki away for the biggest battle I'd ever be in...and you never know...quite possibly my last battle as well. My life wasn't worth anything and most days it seemed pointless to me. All that mattered was to rescue one and avenge another. That was all.

I glanced up at the cloudy sky, watching lightning flash before my eyes and then the clap of thunder came in an instant. A perfect stormy night for a seemingly endless battle which was actually going to end. There were three options in this battle. Kill Kanryuu, get killed myself or we both get killed. Either way Misao had to live...and that Gien guy will die as well. The heavens opened up and it pissed down with rain, almost blinding my path. I didn't give a shit, the rain was I, cold and harsh, and so I continued along at a leisurely pace. This would piss Kanryuu off immensely. He wasn't one for waiting and yet I would make him wait for as long as possible. 

*

I'd known the bastard for years, ever since we were both kids, maybe teenagers and I'd never liked him and vice versa. One rainy day I had to pick up Kaoru-chan from school since by then I drove a beat up car Himura helped me pay for and there he was, looming over my scared to death sister as she desperately hugged her yellow backpack to her chest and held a pink umbrella over her head trying to get away from the looming freak, but was too scared to move an inch. I had slammed on the brakes, the bomb of a car screeching to a halt and got out to threaten the shit out of him for ever coming near Kaoru-chan. I made her get into the car and lock the door and there she sat, cried and watched helplessly as Kanryuu and I exchanged blow for blow over her. That day had been the biggest fight I'd ever gotten involved in with Kanryuu. Usually we had lashed out at each other with lame insults and name calling, but as soon as Kaoru-chan got involved, there were no words, just fists and feet. 

Long minutes had ticked by that day, until I slammed an uppercut to Kanryuu and knocked him out cold. I guess since that day I defeated him, he has held a grudge against me ever since. He had wanted Kaoru and I wouldn't allow her to be taken from me and given to him...and so during the years he had always been around, lurking in the shadows with a bunch of lackeys from his private school he went to. I felt them staring at us and was always ready to take on 5 guys even though the odds were against me but they never showed themselves. Kaoru was oblivious during those days. 

In the end I guess the influence of our father and the love of a brother to protect their innocent and naive sister overcame me and so I strived to become a cop. I wanted to put away anyone that would harm a defenceless human - man, woman or child - it didn't matter. From the very beginning I knew Kanryuu was bad news and now was the time to end it all. When Kaoru-chan had disappeared I always felt Kanryuu and Yukishiro had something to do with it. After hearing Misao talk about Yukishiro perhaps I was wrong about him and so now all my attention was focused on the bastard Kanryuu. He must have killed her! Now, there were no rules to follow and nothing to live for. It was just me and Kanryuu and we'd fight to the death!

*

I stepped around the end of the street, but instantly went back into the shadows. I was here at last, but the place was a fucking fortress! Guards walked around the high brick fence and I knew under there coats they'd be armed. That stupid kid, Takashi Konishi, was right, this place was guarded well. Now how was I supposed to make my way towards the grounds when it was lit up like a freaking Christmas tree...then it came to me...the 'silencer' Sagara had packed for me. I pulled it out, cocked it back and aimed it at the streetlights lining this side of the street I was on. If I took them out at least I could get close enough until I had to start killing people.

I fired the streetlights one at a time, making sure I timed it well with the thunder so nothing was too suspicious. I hugged the fences of the other mansions in this area, but as the lightning grew fiercer I knew it was only a matter of time before one of those idiots would eventually see me. And then, I saw my opening. Around the side of the mansion grounds one lone guard was stretching his arms above his head and yawning loudly. He wore a thick trench coat keeping him dry and yet he wasn't even paying attention for the fact I'd come racing over and now stood beside him. I gave the moron no warning and no time to call for backup as I knocked him unconscious. Though pure revenge was running through me I wasn't going to kill any of this idiots unless I was fired upon myself. I caught his heavy dead weight form and placed him against a tree out of the way form view of any other guards…at least I hoped so for a while anyway. Searching him for anything that would be handy to me I found that he wore a security wire and a radio was lipped to his belt. Taking the radio and his 44 magnum I decided to climb the tree.

"Now, if I were Kanryuu where…would I be?" I muttered softly to myself while clipping the radio to the pocket of the trench coat and placing the earpiece into my right ear. This unknown man only had one clip for his weapon, which I thought, was odd, but never mind that, for now it was time for some quick surveillance work. I brought out the nifty pair of night vision binoculars Sagara had gotten from who knows where and placed them on. It was quite hard to look around, trying to be careful that I wasn't facing any bight lights or any bright lightning. Tricky…very tricky indeed.

Then something happened. Not in front of me or around me, but through the radio and so…I listened in.

__

[Tetsuji, has that useless Shinomori shown his face yet?]

[No Takeda-sama, I have not seen any movement from around my area.]

[Noburo what about in your area?]

[Nothing out of the ordinary here Takeda-sama.]

[Yamazaki, what about in your area? Yamazaki? Noburo go check out his position immediately!] Well that was Kanryuu's voice and he was getting pissed off. And now it was definitely time to leave. I took note that the trees branches were pretty close to the brick wall surrounding Kanryuu's estate. Instantly I made my way higher up the tree, judging my estimates at 80/20. 80 meant I'd make it, but injure myself lightly in doing so and 20 meant I'd slam right into the wall. Hopefully, as I heard running footsteps I'd make it.

And I did.

Though I injured myself landing in the darkness on the other side though. How the hell was I suppose to know that Kanryuu had some sick obsession with roses! The thick wall was lined with them and I dove out immediately as thorns started pricking and scratching my legs, hands, neck and face. I remained extra still when I felt an evil ki. I had to silently thank Kanryuu for having such a high wall though, as that's what stood between this Noburo guy and me. Well that and a few hundred rose bushes.

__

[Takeda-sama I've found Yamazaki.]

[What's his position?]

[Unconscious Takeda-sama.]

[He's here, everyone back to your stations, make sure you check every darkened area the lights cannot get to. I want him brought to me alive and even if you have to shoot him, I still want him alive.] Oh gee should I feel special about getting such treatment from Kanryuu? Che, like I was going to let these morons get anywhere near me. I knew my skills…and I could tell by their ki's they were no match for me. Even Hannya could take these guys out with one arm tied behind his back. They were nothing but a waist of time and thus I continued with my search for an entrance into the mansion.

I headed around the side of the mansion and my eyes caught a hold of something interesting. There were indents into the brick wall plus a large vine creeper grew up and further into the darkness of the house. I could use this to get to the first floor of the mansion where a balcony was situated. I made sure all my weapons were secure, checked out the area to make sure no lackeys were lurking around and made a run for the plant and the wall. I had timed it well with the spotlights of the mansion grounds as when I plastered myself to the vine, trying to cover a bit of my clothing up so I didn't look so suspicious the light went floating by. This seemed way too easy as I climbed my way to the balcony. I hopped over the railing, brought a lock picking device and placed it into the balcony door. It clicked unlocked, but then as my brain registered before, this was far too easy. I mean I knew these guys were dumb, but Kanryuu he was quite smart and I knew that he'd have some sort of alarm system in this mansion if I opened the door. Now all I needed…was a distraction. From my crouched position on the balcony I grabbed the silencer out once more and aimed for one of the spotlights across the yard. 

__

[Takeda-sama, one of the spotlights has been shot, permission to investigate the area?]

[Go ahead, but take backup with you, I'll watch from my screen.] Screen? The bastard had cameras too, which meant I'd either been seriously lucky in missing them all or Kanryuu was watching me this very moment. In any case there was scurrying footsteps from below as several guards headed in that direction. I quickly aimed for another spotlight and shot that as well.

__

[Takeda-sama, another has gone. Do you think he brought someone with him?]

[Shinomori may be a cop, but he was a street kid first. There is no way he'd risk this girl's life, though I am bitterly disappointed I cannot be her first now. It brakes my hear when Shinomori takes what is rightfully mine.] I balled my fist at his words. I'll fucking kill him if he touches her! I took a deep breath and calmed my raging heart. Just chill Shinomori, Misao will be fine…she'll be fine…now get back to saving her!

At that I jumped back into action, slipping the door open and as I thought there was a timer on the side of the wall where a control system for the major alarm system in the mansion was. Thirty seconds to disarm it, but wait, I'll use this as another diversion. With that thought in mine I headed for the door, opened it up to realise I was in a brightly lit corridor and I swear Kami-sama was on my side when I saw a control box on the floor and brought out the silencer once more. Lights went dead and I hoped cameras as well as I made my way out of the room and raced down the hallway towards the other set of stairs. If I knew Kanryuu, Misao would be on the top floor in the furthermost room away from me. Let's just hope I was right.

__

[Takeda-sama we have found nothing.]

[Never mind that, he's inside the house, first floor, now get your asses inside!] I could silently hear the alarms going and knew I'd have company really soon. In truth I knew I wouldn't be able to take on all these men and looked out the window as I saw about twenty heading towards the front and back doors. Fuck! Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. Too late now. Must press on and head further upstairs. I did just that, stairs being taken three at a time and pressed my back against the wall as I quickly peered around then corner and down the darkened hallway. Not a soul in sight. This was too easy, which meant it was a trap. Fine h wants to play dirty…I'll play dirty as well.

I brought out a small torch as I crouched on the carpeted floor and brought out my pager. I hope Saitou is smart enough to do a trace on this damn thing. I programmed I in to page my Captain with a message and then placed it into a pot plant in the corner. Footsteps were running up the first flight of stairs, doors being opened here and there and messages coming through the radio with "all clear". Now it truly was time to get my ass moving. I raced down the hallway turning my head over my shoulder every now and then and yet no men ever came upstairs. It was official that Kanryuu knew all my moves, but fuck him I was hear for Misao and then we'd fight. He'd never let me leave without a fight and I was preparing for that. I noticed one of the doors down the far end of the hallway was opened. Now if that wasn't suspicious then I didn't know what was. I stealthily headed for the entrance of that room and quickly peered inside. My heart slumped in my chest at what I sore. Misao was strapped down to the bed dressed only in her underwear and bra. She had a blindfold over her eyes and one covering her mouth. Soft whimpers came from her throat and that's when I smelt cigar smoke and did a double take in the room to check if anyone was in there.

And there was too. In fact the figure headed further into the light shining down on Misao's shaking body and I narrowed my eyes as I made out instantly who it was. 

Mimi Makimachi…and she flipped a knife in her hand.

"Tell me Misao darling, was he worth it, worth all the trouble he got you in?" I narrowed my eyes at the scene as she pressed the knife into Misao's skin, tearing it open and making her choke on her breath.

"Did you enjoy being a little whore to him?"

"That's quite enough." I spoke stepping into the room and closed the door behind me. Mimi Makimachi gasped at seeing me inside the mansion. She was instantly at Misao's neck with the knife and Misao muffled out my name knowing my voice off by heart.

"Stay still Misao, I'll free you soon."

"Don't test my patience Shinomori or I'll kill her!" Mimi Makimachi yelled at me. Lease was that really supposed to scare me? I think not. I stepped a little forward, my hands at my waist ready for anything.

"No, no its you who shouldn't piss me off, I get quite angry when I'm mad." There was a choked sound from Misao when the blade pierced her skin and instantly the silencer was out and a bullet went straight into Mimi Makimachi's stomach. She doubled over in pain and fell to the floor with a loud thumb.

"I told you I can get angry." Misao jolted about the place, but I was beside her in an instant taking of the blind folds and then cut her arm restraints. Instantly she was in my arms and clutching me furiously.

"I knew you'd come, I knew it." I couldn't help but hug her back for a moment before cutting the rope at her feet with a knife I had strapped to my ankle. I stood up taking my trench coat off, watching Misao's eyes water at finally taking note of the bandages around my chest and my head.

"I'm okay. Place this on quickly." She did as I said and then stared wide-eyed at me for all the weapons I had.

"What? I had to come prepared, this isn't some little game Misao, this time Kanryuu means business.""

"You know him?" She whispered softly as I grabbed her hand with mine and headed for the door.

"Aa, he tried to take Kaoru-chan from me."

"K-Kaoru-chan…wait, you mean Kamiya Kaoru?" I looked down at her for a moment before turning my head back towards the hallway.

"Yes, she took our mothers name while I took father's. She was my sister, but she disappeared long ago."

"K-Kaoru-chan…but Aoshi Kaoru-chan's al-"

"Shh!" I snapped at her and ran down the hallway with a stumbling Misao following behind me. There was not a sound…and I didn't like this at all. I headed cautiously downstairs and then entered another room, where instantly lights were turned on. I shielded my eyes for a moment and then instantly placed Misao behind me as I made out the figure standing in the ballroom.

"Why hello Shinomori, its been quite a while ne?"

"Too long, Kanryuu Takeda." He knew all my weapons now and I too noticed he had a kodachi by his side. I'm sure he had others, but right now the kodachi was what I noticed. So I gathered he'd been practicing then? He pulled it out and got into a stance.

"Shall we begin Shinomori?"

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	12. Chapter 12

****

Would you Kill for Love?

"We begin when I say so Kanryuu." He clenched the handle of his sword. Good I knew I was pissing him off. Though my attention was still mainly focused on him, my eyes darted quickly to a trembling Misao.

"Misao step back." Instead she did nothing but stare widely at the cigar smoking Kanryuu.

"Misao!" I called her name loudly and watched as she lifted her hand, pointing her finger right at Kanryuu.

"You…your the man from that mansion. You're the one that…that touched me…wanted…wanted to rape me!" My eyes turned back to Kanryuu and saw the bastard actually smile at Misao's words. 

"Oh come now my dear, what on earth are you talking about?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Quickly my hand was out as I wrapped it around Misao's waist keeping her by my side even though she struggled to try and get free. I found it surprising that within her shaking hands she held her stepmother's knife. She had picked it up without me even realising it. And she was intent on using it on Kanryuu as well. I bent my head, my eyes and my drawn kodachi still on Kanryuu, but I whispered softly into Misao's ear trying desperately to calm her down. It only took seconds as she dropped the knife and half collapsed into my frame.

"You will survive this Misao. Now please…step back." I heard her sniffle lightly as she pulled away from me and headed for a corner of the large ballroom, crouching onto the floor and placing her legs into her chest. She looked so small and fragile in that trench coat, but her eyes, her eyes were blazing with anger as they never once left Kanryuu's smiling face. Right, it was time to end this and bring back Misao.

"Alright Kanryuu lets do this." I stepped forward and moved with fluent steps into the middle of the ballroom, Kanryuu doing exactly the same thing. Taking two deep breaths I was surprised the bastard hadn't taken a stab at me, as I was not yet ready. I clasped the sword handle, went into a stance and merely seconds went by when Kanryuu leapt towards me, sword raised and a battle cry leaving his lips. Swiftly taking a step to the left I deflected his blow with my own kodachi.

"You know you won't leave here alive Shinomori." I really hated people who wanted to have a conversation during battle, but if he wanted to play this game too, I was more then willing to go along with it.

"Really now? What makes you think I don't have a backup plan?" His eyes narrowed at my words and he swung his sword right at my head. I ducked out of the way, but my eyes grew wide when I was too slow in blocking a punch to the face.

"AOSHI!" I stumbled back lightly and wiped the blood from my lip. No holding back I see. Well I'm more then happy to return that favour. 

"I'm almost impressed Kanryuu, but you know something?" I was in a stance once more and my quick legs got me behind Kanryuu and my boot was in his back in an instant as I sent him sprawling to the floor.

"You still hit like a girl." A low blow yes, childish too, but I knew this would hurt him, I was sure of it. You see when it came to Kanryuu and me I always had the strength. He had the men to back him up, but if it were ever fighting one on one like now, Kanryuu would need a miracle to win. He knew this, I knew this and tonight he better be praying for a miracle because I ain't losing.

"YOU BASTARD! TETSUJI, NOBURO GET IN HERE NOW!" I took a step back when the double doors to the ballroom burst open and in walked two of his main lackeys and then about a dozen more men to die at Kanryuu's expense.

"Still playing by the rules I see…" I muttered sarcastically as Kanryuu had help getting up off the floor. He really was weak without his forces.

"Oh I have rules…one especially. You will die Shinomori!" And then he started laughing like a maniac. It all felt like slow motion as two men dragged over a kicking and screaming Misao. Instantly she was placed in front of…

"GIEN!" I raced forward at knowing his smiling face but my feet came to a screeching halt as a blade was placed against Misao's throat.

"Ah uh Shinomori. I won't be so easy on her like I was with that boy." I balled my fist while the other clenched at the kodachi handle when I watched him draw his tongue up Misao's cheek. Get your hands off her bastard! She's mine!

I knew I had to calm down or else I was going to loose my cool and do something completely stupid that would harm Misao and myself. What the hell were my options? I had my guns, this is true, but instantly they'd know my movements and with one slit Misao would be killed, there was no doubt about it. Then there was the fact that not only was there Kanryuu and Gien but there were another 14 men I had to think about. They were all carrying and wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in me. What must I do? 

And then it came to me. The only choice I could think of.

"Alright Kanryuu you've got me, now do whatever it is you want with me." I watched Misao's eyes widen at my words, but right now I could not pay any attention to her. I placed the blade into the wooden floorboards and then stepped away from the kodachi. I raised my hands and instantly six men were behind me as though thinking I was going to escape. What the hell was I some fucking superhero that could smash through a wall and survive bullets that I knew would be raining down upon me? Hardly!

"My, my Shinomori, you are in quite a predicament." Why thank you for stating the obvious, you fucking moron! My eyes darted from left to right trying to come up with an escape plan.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" My eyes darted to Misao where Gien was in fact groping her.

"BASTARD!" Before I could even get two feet the back of a gun slammed into my shoulder and neck area sending me to my knees.

Ah! Fuck! What was that like the fourth time I'd been smacked around the head? I swear I was going to wake up one day with my brain hanging out my ear or something. Getting to my feet, breathing hard, my narrowed eyes stared into Gien's laughing ones.

"You and me right here and right now."

"Takeda-sama?" I watched Kanryuu nod his head and waved his lackeys away and watched them line the walls instead. I took in deep breaths trying to relax my body to get ready for battle and waited patiently for Gien to get his sword and head for the centre. He was there soon enough and grinning all the while.

"You just wait Shinomori, when I'm through killing you, I'm gunna chop up that sweet little virgin over there." My eyes blazed at his words an in a blink of an eye I was right in front of him having dislodged the kodachi from the ground and sent it straight through Gien's stomach. His eyes bugged slightly and a choking noise came from his throat.

"Word of warning Gien. One, don't ever threaten me…and two, she ain't no virgin." I stepped back ripping the sword from his gut and yelled as I swung it high and observed as it connected with his neck decapitating him as his head went rolling towards Kanryuu. I watched, breathing heavily as his body fell to the floor, my eyes moving towards the men now picking up their weapons as they thought Gien was going to win. Instantly two 44 magnums were out as I did my most ultimate technique I had mastered years ago. Kaiten kenbu, but a slight variation as I used guns instead of kodachi's. I'd loved martial arts ever since I was a kid and took it up, an old master seeing potential in me and so he taught me all he knew. He passed on his legacy to me and now was the time to use such a legacy to save Misao and hopefully myself.

"SHOT HIM! KILL HIM!" I heard Kanryuu yell and then bullets went flying everywhere, but in truth they never knew exactly where I was because of my water flow technique. From the corner I had seen Misao dive to the ground and wrap herself into a ball. At least for now she was okay. I fired all bullets at my targets and only when I rain out of them did I stop the technique. I gasped for air and crumbled to the floor with bodies littering the floorboards and blood staining the walls.

"AOSHI!" My eyes darted to Misao's cry for help and I found her within Kanryuu's grasp, a gun to her temple while her hands were at her neck trying to fight off his arm. 

"Very impressive Shinomori, you've shot all my men, but I have more outside as we speak. I must question you though. What do you plan to do now that I have what you risk your life for?" I stood up immediately but again crumbled to the floor. Fuck! I'd been shot in the legs, right at my thighs…and four fucking times too! Bastards! Because of my injuries from earlier my body had no time to heal and thus I had used up all my energy coming here and doing so much so fast and too soon. I darted my eyes around the place trying to find _something_ that I could possibly use. And then…I saw it, my kodachi lying on the ground. I crawled over to it and used it as leverage to stand up on my bloody legs.

"You hurt her and I'll fucking kill you." I seethed through clenched teeth, but I guess that was the wrong answer as a bullet fired from Kanryuu's gun. It felt like slow motion as I watched it head towards me. Move legs! Fucking move or you'll be shot in the heart! As though my body didn't want to die, I darted to the left and yet I was still too slow. The bullet connected into my chest and I went sailing back and slammed into the wall.

"AOSHIIIIIII!" I cracked my eyes open as Kanryuu was again laughing. Yeah keep laughing you bastard. I'm so going to kick your ass. Shit, my body was growing weak…and it was getting harder to breath, which of course couldn't be helped when one had a bullet in the lung I guess. My heavy lidded eyes darted around the floor and my lips quirked into a smile.

"Hey Kanryuu…" I croaked out, blood spilling down my chin. Fuck, I was running out of time. Must save her. Must not let her suffer anymore. I leaned my head against the wall; my eyes very much on Misao's teary ocean blue ones.

"That day, all those years ago when you harassed Kaoru-chan, you asked me a question."

"Oh?" Good, I was distracting him; this is what I needed to happen. My eyes caught sight of the loosening of his arm around Misao's neck and she started coughing loudly. She could now breathe a lot easier.

"You asked me, whether I had the balls to kill for love…and you know what?"

"What is that Shinomori?" My hand came up from around my back and within its grasp was a pistol. Fuck I hoped it had a bullet left.

"My answer is this. I have more balls then you'll ever know." And with that, I pulled back the trigger and let a bullet fly from the barrel. It went sailing though the air and all I saw was Kanryuu's eyes widen and then roll back as the bullet entered his head. His body fell backwards taking a screaming Misao with him. My hand fell to the ground as I closed my eyes and breathed harshly with a gurgling sound coming from my lung. Fuck, it was probably filling up with blood and would soon collapse on me.

"AOSHI! OH MY GOD AOSHI! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Misao was screaming at me in desperation and with little strength I had left I cracked open my eyes to see her flushed face in front of me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and I watched as she pulled off the trench coat not carrying about her attire and pushed it at my wounds on my legs.

"ARGH!" I grunted out at the pressure but knew she was only trying to help. In the background I could faintly hear shooting carrying on from outside the closed doors and all around the mansion grounds. What sounded like a helicopter was also flying around the mansion, a spotlight shining in through the broken windows of the ballroom.

"Now you turn up Saitou. Bastard…" I coughed loudly, doubling over and into Misao, but she caught me within her arms and cried into my shoulder.

"You'll be okay right Aoshi? Just stay awake…I'll go for help!" She was panicking, but then who wouldn't in a situation like this. She was getting up, but I raised my hand, clasping her fingers with my blood stained ones and pulled her back into me.

"Too late…"

"NO! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!" She yelled to me, those ocean blue eyes of hers tearing up once more. I hated that look on her face. I wanted…I wanted her to smile for me. I remembered the way she smiled for me the other night. I had asked her if I was hurting her that night I took her innocence, but all she did was smile. She had smiled at me with such trust…such love that I felt like nothing could go wrong. She brought a bit of happiness into my otherwise dark life. Misao brought me peace…and right now, peace is what I longed for. I cupped her wet cheek and watched as she held my hand to her face.

"You…are safe now. Saitou has come to take you home."

"I won't leave without you Aoshi! You _must_ come with me." I shook my head at her words and then coughed loudly, more blood spilling from my lips making her gasp.

"Remember Misao…remember that I'll always…always look after you."

"A-Aoshi…?" My eyes closed as I felt my lips curve into a smile for her.

"Remember…"

"AOSHI? AOSHI? SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" 

I welcomed the numbness that was moving over my body. Though I swear Misao was shaking my dying form, I could not react to her cries to stay with her. I could not move, could not breath, could not function any longer. I welcomed the darkness happily…and let it take me to where I knew Kaoru-chan would be.

* * * *

The End? Or is it?

* * * *

Author's Notes: Well Minna-san, haven't I been busy? So tell me what you think? Am I cruel to leave it here? Should I leave it here? Mwahahaha, so evil I am. ^____^


	13. Chapter 13

****

Would you Kill for Love?

I wonder if she notices…whether the thin hairs on the back of her slender neck stand up on attention at feeling eyes watching her. Then I realise, by now she is used to it, but will now always be unharmed. She has constant protection and so…I keep my distance from her. I long to be with her, but must stay far from her reach. 

Right now, six months has past, six long months for her and for me. 

*

For her she has had counselling, the love of her father and her friends from school. Not only that she has been in the constant care of the police and of course been on numerous television news programs. A lawsuit against the 'Five Powers of the Dragons' has been completed. Though the two main members of the group were found dead, the trial still went ahead. Misao and the police, especially the evidence brought forward by Captain Hajime Saitou and the intelligence of Megumi Takani brought several other underground groups to justice. 

For me, I was more then surprised when I woke up in a bright white room with machines beeping around me. My eyes drifted around the small room to see a nurse arguing with my captain. She was complaining that smoking in the room was an extreme health risk to me and all he did was scoff at her words and wave his hand telling her that if five bullets didn't kill me then smoke wasn't even close.

"So true…" I had croaked out that day, making the nurse jump out of her skin. She immediately brought in the doctors who placed this down to being a pure miracle. Instead while they poked and prodded at me I continued to stare up at the ceiling. I wanted to be where Kaoru-chan was, where mother and father were and yet…they didn't seem to want to take me. Was I meant to stay alive? For what purpose? I had done all I could, the two crime lord bosses of the Five Powers of Dragons were now dead, by my hands, so what else was there to do?

Then I turned my eyes to Saitou to watch him squash his cigarette before he sat in the chair by the bed and crossed one leg over the other. He had pulled out a newspaper clipping and placed it into my hands. In bold lettering it had read:

****

"COP DIES IN A SHOOTING RAID"

Throughout those six months, while Misao went through the torture of having to relive all the moments she had been through, I went through rehabilitation. I had no contact with anyone. To everyone and all of Japan who had ever watched the news and read the paper, I was now dead. It was strange hearing about people attending my funeral when I was currently doing physiotherapy on getting my legs functioning once more. Yes I had not walked on them for six months, but having four bullets crack and split bones meant they truly needed to heal. Extensive damage had been done to my lung, but the doctors had worked wonders and patched me up. According to Saitou I had been in a coma for a month and only came out of it a day later when my body started to have spasms wanting to breathe on its own and not with the help of the machine. The doctors had thought I was a miracle patient, but Saitou had told them I was just stubborn.

While in five months of therapy I constantly watched the court case unfold, watching as Misao did not crack once under pressure. She was extremely brave and I admire her for not just disappearing like she truly wanted to do in the beginning. Throughout the weeks I watched and read and found that Misao and her father were winning the case each day. New evidence was popping up everywhere as well as Himura turning up in court with Misao's therapy tapes. Not only that some evidence was sent in anonymously and I could tell Sagara had a hand in some things. 

*

Which brings me to now as I walked through the automatic doors at the airport. My eyes continued to follow her movements, watching as she headed for the checking in area with a single suitcase and a backpack over her shoulder. She turned then, and I instantly sat down, my face hidden from her eyes, but then her eyes weren't trained on me anyway. She was smiling up at her father and then she hugged him tightly before waving and watching him leave. She turns once more, checking in her luggage and then heading for her gate. I stand up at this, check myself in with a small duffle bag as my only luggage and quietly follow her…from a distance of course. Right now, while being in Tokyo all I could do was look out for her.

For me…this was enough…knowing she was safe from harm was enough for me.

* 24 hours pass *

I've been on the island for a day now…and while I sit at a shaded table wearing a pair of black trousers and a bright printed blue and white shirt, my sunglasses covered eyes follow a young woman dressed in a bikini and a sarong. She would be 17 now; I having remembered her birth date from the folder presented to me and it would have been 3 months into her court case. She had been up at the bar conversing with the barman and laughing lightly at some pick up line he tried on her. 

Don't even think about it pal!

I am glad as I watch her wave to him and walk off into the warm sun as she heads down the beach. I drink my cocktail; whatever the hell was in it I'm not sure and didn't care either. It was a distraction to the barman as he eyed me sceptically, as my attention always seemed to be focused on Misao. I noticed he was currently making drinks for a newly wed couple and left without a trace.

My bare feet dug into the warm sand as I walked after the fading figure of Misao. Ocean waves moved up the shoreline, drenching the bottom of my trousers, but my eyes remained on the figure that had now stopped walking and bent down. As I drew closer, Misao was lost in thoughts as she didn't even realise I was but a metre away from her. In fact her fingers were moving over a starfish as she picked it up and moved it back into the water. There she crouched; water drenching her sarong as she just sat there in a daze. Instantly her hands covered her face as I watched crystal tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh Aoshi…" So she still missed me. I am glad for that and quietly moved a little further towards her back.

"Don't cry Misao." She gasped at hearing my deep voice and stood up and turned around to face me. My hand was out instantly and brushed lightly over her cheek.

"I told you…that I would always look after you."

"AOSHI!" She cried loudly and dove into my arms, holding on tight to make sure I wasn't a figment of her imagination. My arms went around her too and it just made her cry harder.

"You died. I went…I went to your funeral!" She choked out loudly into my chest. 

"Aa, so I heard."

"But why? Why would Captain Saitou lie to me?" Misao broke from the embrace, teary eyes large and looking at me for answers.

"I was in a coma Misao and needed time to recover. Saitou lied because I am safe if all of Japan thinks I am dead." She dove into my arms once again and pressed her ear to my beating heart, her hands actually moving under my loose shirt to feel my warm skin underneath.

"I cried…I cried so much for you." I sighed lightly at her heart wrenching words and bent my head to place my lips near her ear.

"No more tears now. I'm here to take care of you alright?" 

"Iie…" I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her negative response.

"I'm taking care of you. It's my turn now." I bent down to her short height, watching as she blushed lightly when my lips brushed hers.

"I'll hold you to that." Her arms wrapped around my neck as she hugged me once more and giggled lightly into my ear. Then…the moment of our reuniting was interrupted…and interrupted by a voice I thought I knew.

"HEY MISAO-CHAN, WHO'S THE HOT STUFF YOUR MAKING OUT WITH?"

"Ah! Aoshi…umm…I got a surprise for you." I pulled away from Misao and watched as she pointed towards a hut not too far from the beach and an outline of a figure standing in the doorway. I narrowed my eyes trying to make them out, but my eyes dart back to Misao when she spoke.

"Remember when I said Kaoru-chan and I were saved my Yukishiro? Well I had gotten Kaoru-chan into a lot of trouble and the money I helped take from my own father helped her disappear."

"What?" I darted my eyes between Misao and the figure that moved out of the doorway and started heading for the both of us.

"Kaoru-chan was threatened…and I'm sorry I never told you sooner, but I never knew you were actually ever related because Kaoru-chan said she was an only child. I see now she was trying to protect you from being hurt as well. And well, Aoshi she's not dead at all…and never has been." My wide eyes darted to Misao's smiling ones as she pushed me towards the silent figure still heading towards us. My legs moved on there own accord as I dragged them hurriedly through the sand to get a better look at her. She had gotten so beautiful, a resemblance of our mother indeed. Her hair was long and placed in a high ponytail and she wore a flowing yellow summer dress. Kaoru-chan's favourite colour was yellow after all. I stopped in my tracks just like she did and all I could do was just look her up and down.

"A-ANIKI! OH MY GOD IT IS YOU!" I heard her yell before she raced the rest of the way towards the sand and stood in front of me. Blue eyes glistened with tears and when I watched her blur I knew even I had tears in my eyes. All this time…all this time she had just disappeared to stay alive…to protect herself and me! All this time Misao had been protecting her, unable to voice anything about her whereabouts for fear that the next time she saw Kaoru-chan she'd be dead. At all my thoughts jumbling together, all the times I had tried to find her and came up with nothing I dropped to the sand in a daze.

"Aniki gomen nasai!" My head darted up at her words and noticed tears streaming down her face. At that she dropped to her knees also and dove into my arms. My sister…y sister was alive and well and in my arms!

"I missed you so much! I'm sorry Aoshi-nii. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything!" I don't know how long I held her, felt like forever and yet I really didn't want it to end. I had my baby sister back. I had my only family left in the world with me again. Then I realised; deep within my heart I had started to believe that she hadn't died. In the hospital I had worked harder at my rehabilitation and physiotherapy lessons then anything else. I felt I'd been given a second chance. A second chance to try and find Kaoru-chan and a second chance to be with…

Misao…

My head shot over my shoulder to see Misao outlined in the setting sun, her hands clasped at her chest and tears in her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. While I held Kaoru tightly to my chest my right hand was out and turned to Misao, silently telling her to come to me. And she did. Her slender hand fit perfectly into my larger one and I held onto it tightly while I buried my head into Kaoru's midnight blue hair.

I knew everything would be okay now. I was with the two people I cared most about.

If anyone had asked me whether I'd go through such a situation again without knowing the end results, I'd have to say yes. 

In the end I would kill for love. In the end I knew I'd do it all over again.

* * * *

The End (For Real Now)

* * * *

Author's Notes: How about that? Phew, what a nice little ending ne? Well now that that's over, only 11 more stories to complete. @_@; Well hopefully you all enjoyed! And if you actually thought I'd kill Aoshi-sama, shame on you! He's the Bishonen God and can't die! Right Silver-chan? ^__^


End file.
